


The Journal

by Minion_of_Solitude



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_of_Solitude/pseuds/Minion_of_Solitude
Summary: Where did this Musty old book come from... and what secrets might it still hide...
Relationships: possible f/f - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me.

**I'm not sure what drew me to watch the procession. They fled with such vigor from a barely rising yet still unseen sun to nip at various long shadows further down the lane, only to fade from sight as they entered another bit of mist. Other than the clomp of hooves and the Gulls' Call of their bells, some quoted as being 10 pounds and more of Cold Iron, or Brass, you felt them more than heard them. Though, `they` being the horses and carriages, mounts and riders, the odd hound, and those bells, all off to battle a conflagration. With what the stars told me last night...**  
**Though it was more apt one was to feel the chill of that morning, and _know_ that Death's Handmaiden would be upon their wake before either a Surgeon or Priest could discharge their duties. **  
**A different note keens over the morning air. From the Shipyards...**

**Ah, I remember now. So, so very long ago, indeed.**  
**We were a stones' throw from the river, and far closer to the docks, than I am now.**  
**A young, almost gentle breeze of a girl beseeched one and all of her gaggle of friends, scattered about the Pavilion, to come closer and acquaint themselves with _Her Man_ , who I saw as a strapping but ungainly fellow easily a head taller than the next in height, so very resplendent in a Midshipman's colours.**  
**Barely had he drawn breath as nigh on a dozen pixie creatures descended upon the pair, all atwitter, as she stood to his side and announced a pledge. Between her father and that of Francis Solomon Justin Klein, of the State House of Illinois, for his nephew, Jackson Ulysses Porter, Midshipman in his 3rd form of the Naval Academy, to accept a petition of courtship be addressed from him, the Midshipman, to Abigail Marie Stone. With said father's blessing.**  
_**`I Agreed`**_  
**Such a noise those ladies presented drove birds away-**  
**-before certain bell-claps rent the air on that steamy day in late May.**  
**Mind you, the lad had yet to tender any proper speech, til those notes.**  
**"Good Ladies, please. I _shall_ have **SILENCE **!" he barked so very well. And he got it...**  
**"Abby, my sweet, I must take my leave. I'll send word this evening. Good Day and Fair Winds, Ladies."**

**And with that he dashed off as only the very young can. That was 3.. no, nearly 40 years prior. I had been in the employ of the Pictmanns as a Governess, and useful as a chaperone. Early on, like so many others, over a year or 2 would find me moving slowly down the coast, performing on many a stage; Stable, Hearth, orchard, back alley, workshop, apothecary or a handful of another. Other times...**  
**For a fair span of years I was secure in my place in the world, simply known for simple means. Then, events moves me along, and time, being what it is, I can just as easily choose to march up country, up river, or with how I had conspired, up out of the throes of this wretched, _common_ existence.**  
**I believe the last fork in my road now shall turn me towards either Concord or to Rochester, but to travel _north_ with it near winter I'm almost of a mind to take the herbs that would appear to leave me addled of wit. Some fine Christians will find me, signs will augur blessings upon their house were they to offer Charity, and I can repose til the thaw.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has gone `up`, `down`, removed outright then re-posted.... and now I've "adjusted" again.  
> And I'm not `happy` with it, because it doesn't Look like it should. I'm claiming neither to be 'Michelangelo' nor this to be my 'DAVID', but still, nothing I wanted (italic'd) is not.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could also be called "1 B", but get this dumb format to recognize `I` want to fix things...

"Maur, have you come across _Any_ names she went by in the _twentieth_ century? Hell, we still don't have any names, period!"

Dr. Maura Isles finished her second long pull from her choice of the morning. Some concoction with carrots, ginger, and turmeric, which, as Jane Rizzoli stated quite clearly, is why _she'll_ stick with a beer for lunch.

"It has been fascinating reading, Jane. _She_ has mentioned proper firefighting equipment, whomever `she` is, and I have to believe it would amount to more than a bare paragraph if it was regarding the Great _Boston_ Fire, and since such vehicles didn't start being produced with such as a suction engine as of 1822, we've narrowed our time-frame." She sighed...

She also noticed they'd stopped moving, as Jane opened her door and got out. "Jane, where are we?" as she got out her side, stepping onto green grass and saw the line of trees before her, and checked her watch.

"I just pulled off. We're on the end of Fisher Ave, that's _north_ , and over there is the Brookline Reservoir behind us," Jane said as she came down her side as Maura mirrored her, and they leaned back on the trunk just taking in everything around them. Jane hugged herself.

"Boylston St. has certainly evolved over its what, two _hundred_ plus years. Christ, parts of it go back to the 1740's, right?"

"First traces are as far back as 1722, Jane." Maura considered where she was, and 'pointed' to the right, not quite in front of her friends' face. "You go a ways before it becomes Worcester st." And 'pointed' left, "You _pass_ High st., this becomes Washington st., _then_ Huntington Ave, then it _splits_ and divides, east-bound is Stuart st..."

She _drew_ in the air, letting the song only she was hearing play out as she mapped-

"You _were_ paying attention to me." Clearly amazed as she looked at the profile of the taller woman beside her. And began to make her _tingle_ just a bit more throughout her being.

"What else, Jane?"

"Let me clue you in, my good Doctor." Then she reached around the blonde's shoulders while she broadened her stance, slipped her friend to the open spot now made, and embraced her from behind. Her face being caressed by golden locks. She felt her hands, then her forearms held as Maura crossed her arms to strengthen their connection. Warm sunshine bathed them as they heard the traffic nearby.

"That there is Brookline, sitting beside a hunk of drag that is _Boylston_. That was dug when, Doctor?" _"1848, Jane,"_ came out more like a whisper into the air, and sent more wonderful sensations all over the brunette. "Yes, it was. And I quote from the Good Doctor: `Reservoir Park is a historic park on Boylston Street in Brookline, Massachusetts. Its principal feature is Brookline Reservoir, formerly an element of the public water supply for neighboring Boston. The reservoir was built in 1848 _with_ 2 main buildings; Influent Gatehouse at the west end, and Principal Gatehouse on the North-East end.`" And the sigh from the blond in her arms was the only reward she needed.

"That _quote_ , Jane, is from a conversation we had _last_ year."

"Yes, words came tumbling from your lips like a drizzling rain... which, you'll remember, is exactly what the day was like. Though I do like to think anything you say feels more like manna from Heaven. So, onwards, Dr."

She twisted to their right a fair degree and pointed _over_ the trees and homes. "Northwest of us, 'bout quarter mile as a crow flies, you'll see Chestnut Hill Reservoir, established in 1870. And we need go no further with that."

Both women thought of the Boston College student found there.

"Draw a line on a map further on and you'll hit Chandler Pond. Now, bring your mind back to here, and down just north off Boylston that way will be Hammond Pond-"

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maura?"

"Where do we go next?" and she stepped away, turned around, with the sunlight catching in her hair like a halo. "Yes, Jane. You paid attention, and continue to show how disciplined a detective you are. You already have a place in mind that `fits the bill` as you would say."

"I'm thinking what whole lots of this countryside was like without any modern... everything. And I think of three things. Motive... Means... Opportunity." She stood straighter and stretched.

"Shall we grab some lunch, Maura?"

"Yes, thank you, that sounds like a winner."

They were barely halfway seated in the car before Jane said, "Hold off on anymore _narration_ , too, Maur. That musty old _thing_ should be taken in _small_ doses, so leave it for now.... please?" she added when she saw the look coming over the Medical Examiners' face.

"Very well, Jane." The blond popped the glovebox open and picked through the several folded yet scattered flyers jammed inside, before pulling out and unfolding a map.

"Really, Maur?"

She turned to look at Jane, raise an eyebrow, then turn further and looked thoughtfully out the back window for a moment. Facing forward, she let her finger find ` _Brookline Reservoir_ ` while Jane snagged said _Musty_ tome from the dashboard and put it on the back seat. Maura began folding the map.

"Its not far at all, Jane, but we shall take a scenic route. I'll tell you where to turn, please."

"Reeaaalllllyy."

"Yes, Jane. Straight up til you reach Clinton rd., then left."

But as they were in a residential area Jane proceeded slowly, and had barely gone a handful of car-lengths before commenting about the `driveway` beside them. "Bet ya whatever is 'round that bend is gorgeous."

And with the next looping driveway on the right, and the Home that was clearly visible said simply, "That is Fucking _Gorgeous_!"

And on up Fisher they drove. Jane had noticed the white street-sign and its black letters `O L M S-` when the large Red-brick home took hold of her attention, and her foot slipped over to the brake. She looked at all the open windows, especially the 4 smaller ones jutting from the roof... 14 in all, from where she was at, then let her gaze shoot from right to left, across the road, and considered the `park` on their left. And speculated what a lazy sunset might look like from one of those attic windows...

.. _Curled up on a cozy loveseat, just the two of us. Enjoying an evening-_ **Wait A Minute** _... `us`_?

"Jane, get closer to that Neo Greek, its very well influenced via `second empire` styles."

And Jane shifted her foot from brake to accelerator, and they moved forward to the _white_ house, right.. _next_.. door, and she stopped them again.

_Christ Almighty..._

They lingered- _beep-beep... beeep_

A Midnight-Blue Caddie came along side, with the passenger waving a finger... "Really, girls? The sign there says it all, I think." Then it smoothly accelerated up the lane.

"Yeah, it's been lunch-time, Maur. Let's get it in gear." And with a last quick look she faced front and got them moving, keeping an ear open to the Doctor, who just day-dreamed herself.

Its at the other end of Fisher they came upon another lovely red-brick home. "..and across the street, _another_ `white` house..." Jane groused as she stopped at the _proper_ signage, and turned left.

"It looked more `creme` to me, Jane."

"..Yeah, and that lawn needed some serious work, too. _Still_..."

"Up there, go right on Chestnut. Then take Commonwealth around to Boston College, please."

"I got ya, Maur. Just sit back, and relax."

And no more words were said as those instructions were executed each in turn, and Jane sailed on, following St. Thomas More rd. down to Beacon st., and turning westward commented on how `some of _these_ houses aren't bad, either`.

They were just flattening the curve before Jane asked, "straight through?"

"Yes, please, Jane."

And on they went, houses and side streets passing them by before, "I'm guessing we hit Beacon St. Parking Lot. Lots of choices."

"Right you are, Jane."

A couple more streets, the light, and they claimed an easy spot in the lot. Maura grabbed her purse and coat, Jane her jacket, and locking the car they skipped across to and around the sharp end of Piccadilly Square. It wasn't til they turned up Union that Jane thought _and_ said, "Burgers! Thank _You_ , Maura Isles."

"We're not close enough for you to see it for _other_ than what it looks like, Jane. How did you know from this far back?"

"Please, Maur, the kids _alone_ are a damned big clue. Throw in the bikes and scooters, and it amounts to a `foregone conclusion`, Dr."

"Very nicely done, Detective. So, yes, lunch will be `burgers`."

"And a beer!"

"Jane, of the two of _us_ , who's driving?" Maura asked as she turned and waited for some customers to finish leaving the Diner.

"I was going to have _just_ the one, Maur," she answered as she pulled the door open for them.

"Thank you for being very _adult_ and _mature_ , Jane," was Maura's response while going in.

"... But know this, it'll be a Damned Good beer-" was all that was left to be heard from Det. Rizzoli when the door closed.


	3. Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very grateful for having the chance to present my work here first, but I'm feeling more and more frustrated with `how` it presents items within the body of a chapter. 'Rich Text' is closer to how I want things, but there are several parts scattered about that `Will` require 'different' texts within a chapter. Any suggestions would be helpful.  
> Enjoy.

  
"-Bobbi, you said you'd have a list ready! Who's gonna be Hoover?"

"Fine. Leonardo DiCaprio."

"AAHHH, June, please slap your _boyfriend_... soundly!" while the offending tablemate tossed napkins, peanut shells, and the odd bit of popcorn at a sandy-haired, broad-shouldered youth of soft features, who just leaned around and behind a striking well-freckled young lady with straight long red hair.

"Stop!" And the melee did just that. "Thank you." And the red-head stood and claimed a book-bag by her feet. She addressed the table.

"Because, if I suffer any damage to my outfit, my makeup, or my Hair... there will be _horrendous_ fratricide."

"Please don't. I'm taking the week off as is, and _don't_ need to bother with any messy homicides till next monday. Right, Dr. Isles?"

"Quite correct, Jane. Though you should consider using your personal time more often... and more efficiently."

"I try, Maur, I really do."

"Excuse us, please," the nearer woman said. The two women, in the booth next to where the red-head stood, were like any other pair of patrons in the Diner. She continued, "I've been somewhat confused by some of your discourse regarding a play?"

"You can thank _Bobbi_ for that!" And, by the voice, this came from the one who had asked 'Bobbi' _"Who's gonna be Hoover?"_. And the Doctor saw that this was someone who easily took up space at the far side of the round table in the corner. And the sandy-haired, broad-shouldered `Bobbi` looked rather similar to him in their ocular structures once he turned to face the Doctor. "You're quite welcome, Ma'am. I'm good at causing chaos."

"Please don't get her _started_. She gets a _whiff_ of chaos... out comes her microscope," was the snarky-sounding quip from the brunette _across_ from the blond, who tossed a crumbled napkin at the brunette. And the Dr. turned back to consider the table behind her, and its now 5 occupants.

There was a hand raised from behind `Bobbi`, and a voice, "We were going to call it 'Theocracy of . . .', leaving it open-ended there in the title, but the dialogue of the play is like you'd read between a stock report and the Dow."

"And he wants DiCaprio to- ah, I see. He'd want him to portray _Herbert_ Hoover. Yes, he could very well look the part." All the while the Honey-blond's head and hands moved just so. "Are you covering his whole term, his campaign, ah, of course, the Crash." And the blond shifted to include _her_ tablemate. "Jane, you must admit that the Great Crash is-" and it was then she realized the look on the brunette's face. "Sorry, Jane."

Jane stretched across their table with both hands, one cupping the other, and twitched her fingers. The blond placed her left hand `onto the altar of friendship`.

"Maur, sweetie... I love you, I _Love_ even just the sound of your voice, about anything _and_ everything.... but... you wanna talk high finance _after_ I just had lunch?" And went and did a cross-eyed look while sticking her tongue way out... and blowing a raspberry...

Which got her the response she was hoping for...  
... Dr. Maura Isles blushing profusely.

And Jane shifted one hand to her water glass, raising it up, while letting her other fingers twine around those of Maura. The Dr. took hers, and they `toasted` above the table, took sips... and giggled.

Their's weren't the only ones heard at that end of the Diner.

"Don't mind us, kids. This is Maura, I'm Jane."

"Isn't it 'Me Tarzan, you Jane'?" which drew a bark of laughter from the brunette.

"Damn, you're a quick one, aren't ya? By the way, for the official score, yes, that _was_ funny. Kudos to you."

"Thank you." And that was another voice from before, all belonging to the hand that raised up from behind Bobbi.

"..And please excuse us, ladies, for _demonstrating_ what a complete lack of manners look like. Hello, may I introduce everyone, please?" The red-head said then curtsied, actually properly curtsied. And she started from her left. "Off and lost in left field, sometimes _literally_ , is Dan Phillips," who was the well-built lad, and answered with a jaunty `present`, and aimed a wink at the red-head...

"Beside him is Kyle Luchis Bancroft,"... which got them nothing, because between the earbuds worn and the focus he was appling to the Tablet in his hands, everything else didn't exist for someone who looked like two shades lighter than Barry Frost. The red-head shifted further over. "Hey, Mike, help us out, please... Shit, June, she all right?"

`June` made Jane think _Emma Watson_ , but with more of a pageboy cut, as she carefully raised her right hand, which had been gently cradling the other woman's left wrist in a somewhat singluar way to Jane, and brought clear alertness in Maura.

Maura Isles _stood_ on her seat, tapped Bobbi to vacate his space completely, and stepped over the divider, her gaze locked on her target.

"Vitals and stats, please?"

And she started right up.

"African american female, 25, five-eight and half, weight 122, respiration 17 or so, fair and steady, current pulse 48, BP this morning 116 over 84, temp 98 even, pupils still equal and reactive. Had suffered from a mid-speed three car impact 4 days ago, and discharged from Boston Mass yesterday morning. Dislocated left shoulder, 2 distal hairline fractures left side 3rd and 4th ribs. No loss of consciousness ever noted. CT clear. Last I was told, still no blood in urine or stool."

"What is her name?"

She replied. "Michelle Simpsons. Everyone calls her _Mike_."

And in all this Kyle had since paused his work, pulled his earbuds, passed everything to Dan and shifted, as Dan had stood and started clearing things away.

"Mike, I'm Dr Isles, can you open your eyes, please?"

Jane had stood as well, and put Maura's purse open on the round table, after pulling out a penlight and giving it to her friend. Just being a strong presence. She felt someone beside her, and saw it was an older gentleman. _Manager?_ And she held up something from her own pocket to the man. He provided a couple details he thought useful.

A click, and Maura had the light ready when needed. "Miss Simpsons, can you wake up, please? Miss... Miss Simpsons."

And finally... "fuck..me.... fuck.... shit, I stll... ache.. all over..."

"Mike, I'm Dr Isles, can you open your eyes, please?"

And she did very slowly.... "ooowww."

"I'm sorry you're hurting, Mike. Your friends are a bit worried. Dumb question number 1. You're in pain, do you know _why_ you're in pain?"

"Yeah... didn't see it.. sure as.... shit......... felt it. Ashhh... was.. driving. I'm... in back..seat...then.... bang- "

And her eyes open with the small rush of adrenaline... caused by a rush of memory. "Ash, somebody- she okay?!"

And she spoke up while Maura leaned away. "Ashley is _fine_ , Mike. Its Tuesday afternoon, okay honey? That was early, _early_ Friday morning. She is very pissed about the car, rather pissed at the world... and Very _astronomically_ pissed she'll miss Judo _regionals_ after Halloween."

Mike just breathed for a few moments, then "some water, guys?"

And when that was sipped slowly, under everyone's keen gaze, she breathed a bit more before, "..fuckin' world better watch its _ass_. She was a solid laser lock for 52 kilo." More sighes, then, "where-. Oh, the Station." Then a big yawn and, "I'm ready for bed. Fuck it, Paulie, bill me." And she tried to cross her arms on the table as a pillow...

"OWWwwwww, that hurts."

"Miss Simpsons, who is this?" as Dr. Isles nodded to the girl next to her. Mike barely looked before closing her eyes...

" 'pends what my, well, _her_ mood is..... June.... June _bug_.... Cujo...."

At a pair of raised _adult_ eyebrows she could _feel_ from not 3 feet away, "hey, steal the last Poptarts... _or_ the oreos... cereal... chips... _Reddiwhip_... not much of a problem.. she barely even yells. Look at her." To indeed look Mike did with one eye, which _winked_ before it closed... then opened both eyes, as she tried to sit up. "But get too much _caffeine_ in her, well, look out." Which got four big snorts from behind the blond Dr. "Hi, I'm Mike. And I think I came into this conversation sideways." And she held her hand up.

And Maura shook it gently. "Hello, Mike. I'm Doctor Maura Isles. I'm very glad you're alright," while she stretched out her other hand behind her... which was taken.

"Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli. It's good to see you're okay."

"Nice to meet ya both, but I gotta catch some sleep _badly_."

"So, Maur, what _is_ the verdict."

"My suggestion is indeed that. I'd want to examine her torso and do some response checks, but if she feels well enough to return home, she should. June, is it, by the way, where do you work, and your school?" as she gathered up her purse and stood.

"Franciscan Children's and B & W, Doctor."

"Ah, lovely. Very well, then, do get her home, June."

"Thanks, Doc, but that's kinda _my_ job." Which was spoken by Kyle Bancroft as he drew Mike around the table...

And everyone started to make way, or tried to-

The red-head _whistled_. 

"I _hate_ a rush-job. Kyle, _if_ you weren't paying attention, these lovely ladies are Maura and Jane, they look _and_ sound like very sharp people. Ladies, the couple here are budding chemical engineers, and was why Kyle was _focused_."

"Nah, no worries, just get your girl home safe, yeah?"

"Mr. Bancroft, I don't think she should have even left her bed today. She needs to mend."

"As I do, too, Doctor, but you do _not_ want to mess with this future mama-bear and get between her and her _Honey-pot_. Besides, pardon the pun, but she was dead to the world _here_ , right? All leaned up against me for the last hour or so was probably the _best_ sleep she'd have gotten anyway." All everything he said was in a soft voice, and a caring touch.

Turning to really look at the women standing, he finally noticed something else. "I think you're quite familiar with how _difficult_ that one Difficult patient can be?"

A snort was one person's response... till she realized where one of her hands still was...

"You have no idea _HOW_ bad it gets with this one."

"HEY!" was all the brunette uttered.

More chuckles were made.

"Ladies, moving on as we're burning daylight. This fool _here_ , who would have `Leo` take a _minor_ role, is Robert Ezekiel Henley. Him and Dan are _distantly_ related. And is quite a tale by itself!"

"I _had_ noticed 4 points of detail which suggested very good odds for such a family tree." And she tilted her head just so, as thoughts and measurements went through her mind. Then, "I'm pleased to make both your aquaintance, gentlemen."

"And lastly, drumroll please.... we have _little_ June Appleton."

 _Little is right, she's.. maybe 5'1", nah_ is _, considering her sandles. And if she's a **Buck** anything I'll _EAT _boot leather... laces, too.._

"You were _Very_ helpful, Miss Appleton. I'm quite pleased to know you. Who is your primary Supervisor, if I may ask?"

"Dr. Leslie Paxton, Dr. Isles."

"I know her work. She is a fine doctor."

"You're _great_. That one question trick was like throwing a switch in her head. Where do you Practice?"

And before she answered, she'd already felt her fingers tingle with how Jane's thumb stroked the skin of her palm, getting her to pause just enough...

"Dr. Isles, like many people, wears alot of hats, and has _two_ offices. The Main one is _administrative_.. you can find kinda on the east side of Boston University School of Medicine. Her `work` office is in _my_ building-" and noticing another yawn from Miss Simpsons, ended with, "and is quite a painful tale by itself. Hey-" she said softly as she kneeled by the knee of a leaning, not yet standing, Mike Simpsons, and tapped her leg gently. "I'm gonna check up on you later, okay? Because I _want_ to. Your friend Ashley, think I'd like to meet her, too. Judo, huh? Myself, I do Taekwondo _and_ Boxing."

"Very... bad.. ass. Nice to (yaawwnnnn) to meet, you... Jane."

"Go on, get outta here," as she stood up and out of the way, only to feel a sensation glide around her wrist, before warm delicate fingers entwined with hers again. Waves, nods, and 'See ya's' popped about as Kyle and Bobbi helped Mike slowly to her feet and the 3 to the exit, Dan dashing out first with "I'll get the car ready."

"We got everything, June?" as the red-head started from the left and moved right; checking from the top of the backrest, to the cushions, and down to the floor, and her side of the table, while June snagged two book bags and two slim, handled store bags, and a slender canvas style purse, made up of what looked like different national flags.

"Excuse me, please. Mizz Weiss, Maria has been hoping to have you come by Thursday dusk for that next lesson. The book you left her last time 'round certainly helped." And this came from an older man who also parked a plastic tub on the table and began clearing it.

"I'm sorry it'll be so last minute, but I doubt I'll be able to commit one way or the other till tomorrow night. I think I've too many _pokers_ in the brazier, Paulie." And this came from the red-head.

"Ahh, how you kids manage these days. As crowded and crazy it was on _Old Scout_ , things were so much simpler. And I really don't miss not having been on her prior, just to have a couple combat ribbons," he replied, all the while doing his work. "Well, excuse me again. Have a good day, ladies." 

"I guess we're outta here, too. Ready, Maura?"

"I believe so. Grab our coats, please, I- Jane, our table." Said table, when Dr. Isles looked at it, saw that it looked as it _did_ when they first sat down; `ready for business`.

"Yeah, that was Paulie. He'd already came up when you went over, and came back to clear our table in time to hear 'Dumb question number 1'." And she hoisted her other hand, showing both coats in her grip.

Maura let events play in her head, then, "The check was mine to take care of, Jane. Lunch was 'on me'." One could see other thoughts were still racing through the blond. "Wait, Miss Simpsons mentioned a `Paulie`." And Jane began to guide their group to let the tables be available.

The red-head spoke up. "Yeah. Mike, Dan and Bobbi _work_ shifts here. Whether its manning the counter, bussing tables, or pitching in when stock shows up. And its here Mike and Kyle first met. Kyle is helping Dan do a couple things, and Dan and Bobbi dabble in alot of sports. Everything from Track, Wrestling, Swimming, Baseball, Tennis, Soccer, you name it, they _try_ to try it."

"Sometimes they succeed. Other times... are _why_ youtube must have gotten started," and a huge guffaw rent the air. _All_ came from their left. 

Jane handled the introductions

"Paulie, this is Dr. Maura Isles. She's my best friend, and all around Good Egg. Maura, this is Paul Gomez, owner and operator of this fine establishment. And, I believe, has something to say to you." And he stepped around the counter to come closer.

He reached out with both hands to take her right as they greeted.

" _Thank you_. And since you made sure Mike is okay, lunch is most certainly 'on me'."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Gomez. I'm glad to be of hel-"

HONK HONK HONK

"Ah, finally." He turned and pushed open the swing door to aim his yell to the rear. "SHAUN, MICKIE, Meats here!" while he grabbed a tall Yellow two-wheel dolly. "Lead the way, Ladies, if you please."

And they did, with Paulie grumbling all the way. As they came outside the red-head tapped _on_ as she stepped along the length of the vehicle, to bob her fingers at the driver-side window, before continuing to cross over. June in her wake.

From Jane came, "Little late today, sir?" as she said this to Paulie.

"These guys are usually here by six-ish. Gives me and the Misses more time for our Ribs and a few specials we do now and then. I picked up a recipe for Sweet and Sour a _bunch_ of years ago that is..." And still had a glazed look in his eyes til a beefy woman climbed down from the truck and slapped him on the back with a loud "Howdy, all."

"Paulie, again, nice to meet you," Jane said as she stepped past a parked car, also to cross the street.

"Mr Gomez, Sweet and Sour sounds lovely. We'll have to pass through again sometime."

At this he dug into a back pocket and came out with a 4x6 inch card, in red white and blue colors. Something you could tack onto a refrigerator with a magnet. It covered the basics.

"Again, Doc, thank you very much. And it's Paulie to you."

"Fine, Paulie, you're welcome. Have a nice day."

As she turned she realized she was alone?

"MAURA, right here, the lamppost!"

She turned about til she saw a waving arm, and of course recognized the brunette it was attached to, who was now leaning against the front of a shop with her arms crossed over herself, with June... doing _something_. Checking for any traffic, she moved across the street to join them.

"..Three for a girl..." and June's left hand made a gesture to pull away from her right, "..Four for a boy..." and her right hand twisted over and rotated "..Five for silver..."-

Jane held her hand up to 'stop' June. She wore a sly smirk. "Maur, what's next?"

Maura Isles barely paused ".Six for gold.. Seven for a secret _never_ to be told." At which Jane grinned all the more, and June had a wondrous look she fixed on the Doctor... and began to blush just a bit, when there was a mighty "Taa Daaaa!"

The three of them looked at who had appeared onto the sidewalk beside them.

"Ohhh, look everyone, it's Sybil's _weirder_ 5th cousin, thrice removed."

"June, my sweet child, you will be punished with _such_ torture for that disparaging remark."

"Oh, great... more "acting" lessons for me. You forget _yourself_ , Princess. I know your secret _identity_.... and your greatest weakness. And after making `air quotes`, then twisting and rubbing one palm against the other, like she was crushing and grinding, she `pinched` imaginary salt and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Oh, I _love_ secret identities." Jane just relaxed against the storefront behind her as she considered the red-head. 

"She has this tough, _worn-down_ exterior, but a soft _sensitive_ nature, as while in the light of day she's.... a Crossing Guard! Lumberjack... no. Fishmonger? Nah, no way.... we'd have _smelled_ her from a block over. OH, I got it! I'll bet she's really a prim, _dowdy_ librarian, huh?"

"Beware, Jane. You'll remember Yvonne Craig's _Barbara Gordon_ was a librarian... when she wasn't Batgirl."

"I would _so_ kick Batgirl's ass," snarked the brunette.

June raised her hand. 

"Oh, ladies, you're close, but also it's worse than that. So _Very_ worse than that. When she is not reading something, raiding my stove, bitching about something from `Ike's` administration, raiding my stove, Bitching about how somebody _never_ finished their fanfic... from over 10 years ago, or drifting through her 3 part-time jobs, while being a part-time student, is where her passion lays. Hello, one and all, I give you.... _The_ Drama Queen!" and clapped solo a few times. "Oops, better check my stove, again."

"SSssssssssss." Then the red-head took a deep sweeping bow, rose, and with a bright smile said, "you're welcome, you're welcome. My next performance will be... when you ALL _least_... expect it." And she cast a gaze over each of the ladies before her.

"Fine, just as long as I'll have time to whip up another batch, first."

"Oh, thank _you_ , thankyouthankyouthankyou!" And the red-head engulfed June into a hug.

"Oh, great.. more _acting_ lessons, with an audience."

"But that is because they were _supposed_ to be here. I just had not met them yet," as she stepped back.

"Your voices tell you that? Because you met _them_ when? So maybe, _just_ maybe, you might wanna hit rewind a bit, hit play, and see if you missed a detail or two." And as June said this she gestured to the two bemused ladies near them, now wearing their coats, and a purse elegantly hanging from the Dr's arm. "Try the lesson labeled `Introductions`."

And the red-head closed her eyes................ only to open them. Very, very wide.

"My deepest apologies, ladies. I beg your forgiveness. Hi, I'm Quinn. Quinn Topaz Weiss." And shook the brunette's hand with a gentle grip, then reached over to the blond.

A nod and `hello` came from Jane, who then turned to June and mouthed 'Topaz'. The Dr looked thoughtful.

"Hello. You do have quite the flair for showmanship, Miss _Weiss_. Tell me, how _well_ can you trace your lineage?"

"Ohhh, I know so, _so_ very much. To tell any of it you'd think I was maybe a little bonkers."

June turned to Jane and raised an eyebrow. June had also leaned up against the storefront, beside Jane, and copied her pose; ankles crossed, arms crossed under her breasts. "Just a little..."

"And we're burning daylight, girls. Sorry, but I have an appointment with Commonwealth Books later on, so-"

"Please, it sounds like it would be fascinating to hear." Dr. Isles was positively animated, so Jane Rizzoli helped the cause along.

"We have _no_ problem giving you a lift- oh, we could swing by the office, let ya see-"

"Jane, _please_..." and still, the Dr had the good grace to blush. "We took time _off_ from work, though I'm still _on call_ , of course. I have to be." Maura Isles looked at her friend. "Fine. You know, there'll be _something_ requiring my attention there, meaning I might as well go over _there_. You haven't been exactly forthcoming yourself."

"Please, to see the looks on these girls faces, to see who _You_ are... might be worth it." And Jane said that with her dimples set to `dazzle`.

"I'll allow the indulgence, for now." Then she turned to the younger ladies near them. "Will you let us give you girls a ride? Oh, June, can you continue with us? If not, certainly we can drop you off in route."

"I'd be most pleased to join you all. This _is_ my saturday, some weeks my sunday is friday, other times it's saturday. You know all about that, yes, Doctor?"

"Indeed, Miss Appleton. And you, Miss Weiss? I do hope you don't choose to pull a _disappearing_ act just yet. If what I suspect is true, listening to your _narration_ should be amazing."

"I thank you both, and I agree to your proposal." And Quinn Weiss rendered another fine curtsy.

"Then _off_ to the car we go," as Jane waved them up the street. "Save the gossip, jibber-jabber, and the odd tangent for when we're not dodging traffic, please." And she started to lead the way.

" _Bobby Shafto's gone to sea_.."

 _These girls are a handful_ \- before Jane heard- 

" _Silver buckles at his knee_.." and Jane spun about, stopped dead, to practically glare at Maura, when-

" _He'll come back and marry me_.." to shift to the shortest of the trio, linked arm in arm at the middle of the line, as they all now took a breath...

" _Bonny Bobby Shafto!_ " came from all 3.

"Really, Maur?"

"Oh, quite so, Jane. We're following _your_ rules."

Such a look of confusion came from the tall brunette, her eyebrows reaching for the sky.

"It was established that Miss Weiss is a student of impromptu theater, so we are not on an _odd tangent_... we are _rehearsing_."

And Jane Rizzoli was graced with a smirk... which drifted into a soft smile she knew was saved for _only_ her.

She tapped her foot slowly, and _thought_... before returning fire.

"Matthew... Mark... Luke _and_ John.."

June grinned " _Bless the bed_.." and looked to the Dr. on her right..

". _that_ I lie on.." who in turn looked across to, while with that Jane snapped to, turned about, as Quinn quipped-

". _Four corners to my bed_.." 

-and Jane led the way on with "Four angels.."

". _round my head_.." from behind..

". _One to watch_.." from her right-

". _and one to pray_.." from her left, then-

" _And two to bear my soul away!_ " came the cackling chorus...

As they rounded the corner, aimed for Beacon st, Jane thought   
_what are they_ all _gonna be like with too much caffeine in them?_

" _Bobby Shafto's bright and fair_.."

". _Combing down his yellow hair_.."

". _He's my love for evermore_.."

". _Bonny Bobby Shafto!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already noticing a trend, good readers?


	4. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much a sum`, as setting points of reference. A few weeks ago, yes I R L, realizing we need a 'proper Scary Halloween something' out there, The "punch-line" came to me first. `How do I start it, though?` Well, you've seen that now with these 3 chps. My original concept was for around season 4. BTW, sorry, I've not read one book from Tess, period, But never missed Angie and Sasha.. Bruce, Lou, and the 'Famous Jet Jackson`. Not one ep. So, that's the `canon` I 'have' to use. That being said, that should put this somewhere in '2014'?   
> In the last 12 odd days I've been `doing` my research while working on chps. I've rather boxed myself sideways. 'Quinn`s' backstory evolved to what you'll see here, other than what I planned and mapped out. Another 3? 4?.. 5? Not sure, yet.  
> Most people {ha, see; 'ALL'... who don't live IN Boston} might not understand why I painted the images I have. Hell, alot more to go. Lastly, yes, beware about what you'll read. I did take `liberties` with events. Really, it's possible, as this IS fan fiction.  
> Not all of it indeed happened the way I've written it, and will continue to do so......  
>  \- Or, did it?

"Christ almighty...", as Jane tapped the steering wheel she held.

Having survived getting to Dr. Isles's car Jane had simply popped the locks as they got near it, but of course, the _new 3 Stooges_ behind her had to finish their bit of ` _Little Tommy Tucker_ ` before getting in, with June behind Jane and Quinn behind Maura. Jane took the moment to take the journal from the back seat and put it into it's leather slipcover and propped it up where it would be by Marua's feet. Barely left the park-lot when Quinn started up with ` _Goosey Goosey Gander_ `, _they_ joined in, and fortunately _that_ didn't last till **Walter**. Silence ensued... blessed silence...

Now, they've hit the lights on **Parker** , but just can't seem to get onto **Boylston** , being stuck behind a semi-

" _This is the house_ -" _BEEEEEEEEEEEP_. Jane _huffed_... after taking her palm off the horn....

".. _that Jack built_ ," when Jane locked eyes with June via the rearview mirror Maura opened her mouth, only to just close it again.  
  
The Semi turned, as did Jane- to the tune of a blare of horn from the other car she cut off going northbound.

"It was _yellow_... numb-nuts."

"Perhaps we _should_ consider a different topic, ladies?" came the reasonable voice from the front passenger seat. "June, you mentioned a `weakness` regarding Miss Weiss. What might it be?"

"Oh, she _loves_ my sense of humor.. my thoughts on Renaissance art and theatre.... sometimes, when I'm fresh _and_ wet from my shower, I can catch her looking at me-"

"Yes, I was so subtle, yet was it not clear that we who _know_ her consider her slightly evil," came from behind Jane. 

At which Jane cackled in mirth as she slipped into the passing lane. Even Dr Isles blushed a bit as she turned to the left-rear seat. "You were going to say, June."

"I like to do a variety of breads. Lot's of folks do maybe Wheat or Rye. Me, just not as loaves, but bagels and croissants, stuff like pumpernickel bagels or sourdough croissants _or_ just bread. And small-batch loaves like zucchini walnut bread, banana nut bread, lot's of odds and ends. Cookies, of _course_. I can do rock candy, taffy... not _just_ peanut brittle, but pecan or almond, too. Quinn _does_ have a bit of a sweet-tooth."

"Good GOD! June, _please_ put me on your mailing-list! I'll _threaten_ Ma to give up the Rizzoli family Lasagna _recipe_ for even half of what you ticked off already! What _else_!?" while the car sped up and passed the offending Semi.

"Jane, please, watch the speed limit. You're not after a _Bad Guy_."

"Maur, there's Bad Guys... then there is _Giovanni_." And she made _that_ face.

"Oohhh, Jane, you have an Arch _Nemesis_? That is so cool," quipped miss Weiss.

The car didn't _quite_ swerve, yet did slow heavily to give a gap between them and a pick-up, as Jane gripped the wheel with both hands. Quinn realized the brunette's breathing _stopped_ -. It took moments for her to understand _she'd_ said something far more profound than she knew...

Getting herself under control Jane's right hand rubbed over the back of her left.

"Miss Rizzoli, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Quinn said softly from her seat.

Jane shook her head once, and noticed the slender hand she knew so well near her thigh, palm up and open. Her right slipped into Maura's left.

"It's alright, Quinn. You didn't know. There was someone a couple years ago..."

"Yes, Quinn, it's.. fine. We both got over it, even though... sometimes I still feel like it only just happened." And Maura held on, just giving strength to Jane. Thoughts and feelings.. and as Jane saw a Billboard the brunette jumped on it-

"Hey, June, what'd you get at ` _The Stores_ `, anyway? If I may be so bold," as they _just_ missed the **Hammond Pond Pkwy** offramp.

June sighed, then brightened. "Well, a fetching Hunter Green cropped Peasant top... and a new apron. You don't miss much, do you, Miss Rizzoli." She passed a bag to Dr Isles, who, with a last squeeze, freed her hand and removed a stiff bit of apparel, and unfolded it.... 

"Oh, Jane, this _is_ cute." And she angled it to the left.

Jane took a quick glance around her, checking the traffic, before looking at what Maura held.

It was a burgundy apron, with a _saucy witch_ on the front. _She_ was leaning a little forward holding a pair of uncarved pumpkins in front of her, and using them to mimic a generous bosom. Yet, one could see what might be eyes, nose, and a _sly_ grin on one in the skin of it, an _eye_ almost winking, and the pumpkins being fresh from the garden, the long green vine that hung from one and draped down the _front_ seemed like it was a clawed skeletal hand reaching for the bottom of the apron. One would have to consider where the hem of the apron would be.... Also scattered from the vine were those little twisty tendrils, which instead formed words, going from underneath the gourds down the front, in _Olde English_ font...

" **Wait**.... **Till**..... **You**...... **Taste**........ **_My_**...... **_Sweets_**...?" Quinn recited from behind Maura. She pounced on June. "And you _deign_ to call **ME** _Evil_??!!" and tickled her side. Laughter erupted from the back seats.

"It reminds me of the artwork of George Petty, and his _Esquire_ gatefolds originated and popularized the magazine device of centerfold spreads."

"And of course _you_ knew that," she quipped to the blond. "Certainly fits the season, might even be able to get away with wearing it _whenever_." She sighed. " _Old_ mad man Leo, short for Leopold, had a beat up, just a _little_ dusty, tool calendar from 1947 tacked up above the 10" black&white he had put in the office of his garage.. to listen to games. He was not the only one with such _artwork_. Lot's of shops had something old up. So, yeah, I know about ` _Petty Girls_ `. That was back in '89, and ol' Leo was...pushing 70? He'd-" she reached over and raised up Maura's left hand as she was finished refolding and passing back the apron. Jane spread the fingers she held. "He came home from Africa in '44, missing these little pieces," she displayed _what_ by gripping the fingers so only the tips of the ring and pinky were visible. Another sigh. "And girls, it's _Jane_ and _Maura_ , okay?" She checked another angle in the mirror. 

"Hey, Quinn? _Don't_ worry about it, okay? Hey-" she snapped her fingers in the air. "Part-time student _where_? Why didn't I jump on that sooner, Maur? You know I ask questions." 

The Dr. just looked at her...

"Well, Jane, you were just a little _vexed_. But.. I can offer _a_ clue. And I'm sure these _bright_ young ladies are perfectly willing to help... spell it true. And it _Will_ get us back on track. Imagine that. So, let us keep the Faith, and have some Tact..."

"Oh, Fuck _me_ , I just opened a big ol' hole, didn't I?"

"..My clue to you.. my Dark Detective, is simple, and sublime... and starts a _rhyme_." Maura leaned 'round a bit, breathed, and-

`A was an Apple pie...."

"...B bit it.." spoke Quinn.

"...C cut it.." came from June, but Maura had already leaned further around to point at Quinn with waving fingers, which was all the cue they needed. And all Jane heard was them bouncing off each other, her friend Maura now beside her to listen and share in the performance, as they drove on.

"..D dealt it.."  
"..E eat it.."  
"..F fought for it.."   
"..G got it.."   
"..H had it.."  
"..I inspected it.."  
"..J joined it.."   
"..K kept it.."   
"..L longed for it.."   
"..M mourned for it.."   
"..N nodded at it.."  
"..O opened it.."   
"..P peeped in it.."   
"..Q quartered it.."   
"..R ran for it.."   
"..S stole it.."   
"..T took it.."  
"..U upset it.."  
"..V viewed it.."   
"..W wanted it.."  
"..X Xerxes drew his sword for it.."  
"..Y yawned for it.."   
"..Z.. Zealous-"  
"-that all good boys-  
"-and all good girls-"  
"-should be acquainted-"   
"-with his family-"

".. _sat down and wrote the history of it_!" and the twin voices of the last line barely giggled before leaning into one another and shared a hug, and whispered words.

Jane glanced at the blond next to her and back to the road, and weighed her words. Focused on a thought... many of them in fact. She stopped for the light between the old building that was the _Brookline Savings Bank_ , and _Fire Station #1_.

"Maura Isles, I know lots of things about you... been _there_ for a few when you learned them about yourself, and I still can't express _enough_ how privileged I feel to learn something new about you. You're the most _amazing_ person I've ever met."

"Thank you, Jane." She sighed.

"So, how 'bout it, Quinn _Topaz_ Weiss? What's your school?"

Quinn had a pinched, sour look on her face.

".... You're... passing it." Jane whipped her head around, looking everywhere- saw...

"You're going there?!" she exclaimed after turning back to watch where she was going. Jane Rizzoli thought about the long name that kept playing through her mind's eye while she steered. "You _know_ some of it's history, right? _Who_ it was named for? What _he_ helped create?"

"It can be _startling_ to know or see, in pictures and documents or old written letters. Something as simple as a handed down playbill. To see where some of your family can come from. _Blood_ family. Then you come home from the movies or school, Band practice, what have you, and mom introduces a couple people. And to you they become ` _Uncle_ ` Lou, or..." and then the look on Quinn's face was full of wonder. "Or, ' _Lady She-Ra_ ', and then you realize.. _again_ , `hey, mom and dad _are_ cool... they _know_ Superheroes!`"

"Jane, Quinn, may I ask what it is you're speaking about?"

"Don't mind us, Maur," and Jane 'poked' a finger at the blond. " _She_ usually watches _Animal Planet_." She signaled a lane-change. "Maur, who was _Norm Prescott_?"

The blond paused, deep in thought. Even the girls _behind_ her could feel it now.

"Norm Prescott... _Norman_ Prescott, born _here_ in 1927, was a graduate of Boston University. Began a career in radio, was throughout his career in media of one type or another, was a _live_ DJ here in Boston for some of the fifties, switched into a movie production company the end of that decade. Wait... his name was _used_ for a ' _School_ '.. _here_... that-" and she twisted to look out the back window, to see a building receding behind them.

"Yep, that _place_ started out as the ` _Norm Prescott School of Broadcasting_ `, but it's the man _himself_ we need to focus on, because of who _he_ knew. He helped found _Filmation_ with two other guys; _Hal Sutherland_ and _Lou Scheimer_. And all the stuff they gave the American public, and American _kids_. Oh, and another guy who _he_ knew who kinda did okay in ` _Media_ `, Maur." She changed lanes again.

".....Well, Jane?"

Jane caught the _red_ at **Parker Hill**. She relaxed a bit as she looked around.

"By the way, you know we're a stones' throw away, right _here_ , from where the Queen of Disco, _Donna Summer_ , grew up?" She slipped her foot from brake to gas... 

" _Jane_?"

"ol' Norm went to work for _Joseph Levine_ , another kid born here in Boston... like 20 years earlier. _His_ odd jobs all through the 10's, to support his family, and the 20's, he had went in with 2 other brothers to open a dress shop. He helped move drycleaning.. operated a Cafe, all the way up into the mid thirties. But, it being _Prohibition_..."

She stopped at **Mission**.

"His _side_ job moving booze was never caught on to... officially."

"Jane, I'm neither mean nor petty when I provide answers, correct?"

From brake to gas, and, "But you are so _cute_... being all flustered, my dear _sweet_ Doctor."

Maura Isles truly was not even what could be quantified as ` _peeved_ `, as Jane would say. They just enjoyed the verbal sparring they did.

"Joe Levine got into movies, started ` _Embassy Pictures_ ` way back, and finally had a huge success in 1956 when he paid Twelve _Thousand_ dollars to bring in a Japanese film from 1954. Brought in _Raymond Burr_ , had it dubbed into English, and exposed _American_ culture to something that _still_ stands the test of time... somewhat."

From behind them came, "Yeah, mom said the first time she met him was in '79, and there were a _bunch_ of people just hanging out that weekend. It was Easter weekend. They were down at Lime Rock, in Connecticut. She said the most ` _scary fun_ ` she had was being driven 'round the track at a crazy speed... by _Paul Newman_."

" _FUCK ME_." 

"Jane, _language_.. please," but doing the math in her head, even Maura Isles doubted she'd be immune to the `distinguished` well-built 54 year-old _presence_ that would be `Mister Newman`.

"I've _seen_ the Diary, Ladies. Tell them _when_ , Quinn."

But Quinn was not in a hurry, and her listeners knew they could wait, as they knew it would be spoken of...

They paused at **Longwood**.

"It was Easter.... 1979. April Fool's was two weeks earlier. And mom had wrote some notes in her diary about a _small_ shouting match between, as she was introduced around the table, when she brought drinks out, to _Mr. Levine_ , _Michael Crichton_ , an _Admiral Prindle_ , _Ralph Nader_ , _Dr. Paul Flory_ , _Hans Bethe_ , and a _General Moncrief_. Mind you, right _now_ , I'm going _more_ by what she told me _her_ very self oh, 9 years ago."

Her listeners shifted and fidgeted...

"Both _officers_ were not in uniform, and the Admiral had asked of the table `Just how _bad_ do you think the Administration would be doing _now_ if Serling was around?` To which ` _Uncle Joe_ ` stood up, just shook and stretched, and said `I remember Rod said _more_ than a couple times '.. _If you stare at the Abyss long enough, eventually, the Abyss stares back_..' He must have gotten that little gem from fighting in the Pacific.` He took his glass from the table, raised it, and with a 'To Rod', had a drink. The table joined him. `By the Grace of _God_ , how does _somebody_ just make a movie about an 'accident', release it... and two weeks later Fucking _THREE MILE ISLAND_ happens!!! I don't know... but I'd think... he'd have read the paper, _any_ front page in one hand, _Variety_ in the other... and just choose to eat a bullet. You'd know about that, Bill.` Yeah... Mom didn't hang around for anything else."

"In truth, that saying basically goes back to _Friedrich Nietzsche_. It's sad yet amazing how one man's various writings and thoughts have gotten so disputed, distorted, or misattributed since his death in 1900."

Jane felt like something _slithered_ out of the darkness. She'd been listening, _of course_ , but trying a trick _another_ therapist wanted her to make an effort with. She'd managed to get them up to **Ruggles** , make her turn, to get snagged at **Parker** -

yes! _green is good, too_...

_Leon, RLB, and Tremont. 3 more steps. Focus on that. Visualize that..._

".....Before I get too melancholy-"

"-OOPS, missed _that_ stop, missy!" came from behind Jane....

...Jane maneuvered onto **Melnea Cass** , switched lanes. All the lights being _nice_...

".... _I_ was just going to say.. I think mom said he _never_ handled 'retirement' well, or easily. ` _Uncle Joe_ ` couldn't just enjoy a trainride down to Philly or even New York. Forget enjoying anything longer. Same for sailing, well _boat_ anything. 'On the Job' was one thing... on his own, even with family? Not so much." The red-head _heaved_ a sigh. "He's not the only one."

"Quinn, nothing is definite, yet. You have options."

Jane turned up **Albany** -

"Hey," as Jane's hand reached around and tapped a knee. "No malarkey in the car." Jane clearly _thought_ about it. "No malarkey when we get _out_ , either, ya hear?"

"Gosh, miss Jane, you _old_ people have funny sayings." All Jane did was blow a raspberry at the pixie in the mirror.

"Both you guys grew up here?" came from the _pixie_.

" _Jane_ certainly did. A born _and_ bred Red Sox Fan."

" _Dr. Isles_ had to put up with _Boarding_ schools and _Finishing_ schools, then on to _School_ schools..." Jane was rather _below_ the speed limit, just _hoping_ to catch the _red_ at **Massachusetts Ave**. "Hey, Maur, don't we _know_ people in the building up there?"

"Jane Rizzoli... you're having too much fun, I suspect."

By now the car was underneath the breezeway which spanned **Albany st** , and getting nearer _another_ red-brick building...

"Hey, girls, we're just gonna swing around into here, maybe say `Hi` to some folks. We got the time for that, Quinn?"

"God, yes. Anyway... _else_ would've ate up... the afternoon?" Large letters, probably taller than her hand, stuck out from the end-

And Quinn looked over her shoulder, having felt June pressed up behind her, so looked to the firm Modern building beside them as Jane turned to the right, and rolled down the lane. The car paused at the `tee`... and turned right again... and right again, to roll into the lot.

"We'll just be a few minutes, but why don't ya come on in."

June put her hand up... just a little. "We wouldn't want to be a bother, or in the way."

The car pulled into a spot with the letters ' C M E ' on the wall they were facing.

"Oh, _pish posh_. Leave your stuff, and out you go. Come on, sometimes, when the door opens, you just get _on_ , and take it as _high_ as you can. Right?"

"Girls, I've learned just to let her have her way.... sometimes."

So, 4 doors of the car opened, and closed, and with a sweep of her arm to the blond, Maura led the way to the sidewalk via the Pedestrian break between building and Iron fence.

Both girls certainly took their time _looking_ at the raised letters mounted on the wall above their heads... before turning at the _whistle_ and _snapping_ fingers used by the brunette holding the door open.

"Burning daylight, ladies. Let's get a hustle on, huh?" So, after looking at each other, they came up to and into the open door, followed by Jane. Dr Isles was standing partly in the elevator, holding it open.

With all 4 in she pushed '3', and up it went. 

..to the tune of ` _Take me out to the ballgame_ ` hummed by the brunette.

"Jane, behave."

"...Do I gotta?"

The blond merely shook her head... as she grew a _smirk_.

 _DING_ the doors opened, and Maura led the way around to the right, and to the Glass door there.

-But, Jane reached it, and reached for _it_ first, opening it wide... and staying clear of the glass wall beside the door.

Which had a 20x32 color photograph of a gentle but serious-looking blonde woman in a white Lab coat displayed at eye level. Below _that_ were words in a black enamel paint on the glass...

 **COMMONWEALTH OF MASSACHUSETTS**  
Chief Medical Examiner  
_Dr._ Maura Dorothea Isles

"Door's open, girls. Take a look inside...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just how "What left field did 'that' come from" make you wonder where this may end?  
> Guess what?  
> You'll learn that... after I figure it out!


	5. Talisman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chp's ending finally came to me... after spending the better part of the last 5 days instead reading {AND ENJOYING} "Partners", by Lil_leels. That be up to 60, now??!!  
> And somewhere I went sideways in my head... again.  
> For those needing just a small reminder, this Does indeed take place Oct 2013. Why? Look up season 4. I didn't see a reason to ignore a perfectly good Full moon.

"-so when you were _on_ the boat, placed _yourself_ in the situation, you realized that what everyone else saw as _evidence_ was _wrong_....

Jane also _realized_ she'd tuned out _another_ of June's questions in favor of just watching how Quinn drifted around the edge of the office. Arms and hands held firmly behind her, she was currently very closely examining a pinned up butterfly displayed next to a small group photo. _Focus your vision, focus your Mind_. Jane herself remembers having scrutinized that bit of wall... like it was only last week.

_..Well, a few weeks ago... Watching how these girls try to `compartmentalize` stress is interesting. June just boxed it up, put it aside and focused on the next question. Quinn tries to ignore it. I can tell, I've done it enough myself, I know what to look for..._

` _Chim-......chim-......chim-...... **chime**......_`

 _Christ, it's 3_ already _??_

Quinn had not _quite_ zoomed to the mantel clock, but now certainly made her way there with more of the measured steps she'd used throughout the visitor's most recent part of her stay, after a _minor_ revelation on Maura's part. It was helpful to Jane to feel Maura around her _well, quite literally_ and let the brunette focus herself. Jane stroked her hand around Maura's shoulder again, catching a bit of honey-blond hair.  
___ ___ ___ __ __ _ _ _  
  
Barely 3 minutes there and Daniel Blake, Maura's principle receptionist, had knocked at the still open, very wooden inner door, that was the gateway to the Blond's sanctum. Maura's office had a large variety of personal items, mementos, and yes, only 4 _Very_ deserving bits of parchment on that wall _there_ , which was where Jane now carefully leaned. Not that the girls started with _that_...

Maura Isles was neither Egotistical nor Vain... her shoe collection notwithstanding. Mr. Blake was more than capable of being that _for_ her, yet in an understated kind of way. Getting past _his_ desk to be shown to her door was _The Wall_. 

At the time, while Maura breezed through an _empty_ Reception office to her door, Jane had had a chuckle watching the two girls begin to bounce between one framed item to another, to _another_ , all 22 of them... _after_ enjoying watching them putting their fingers on that bit of glass with a mass of dark letters...

When the glass door opened again and Mr. Blake came in with some folders under his arm, Jane quickly just put a finger to her lips which told him all he needed to know, and seeing two young ladies' attention simply glued where it was made him feel pleased. Merely stepping past to his destination and knocking. Jane's awareness heard words come from the open door. She guessed it was 10 or so minutes before the girls also moved on, following the sounds, with her drifting along with them.

_That was over 20.. 25 minutes maybe. Well, it's not like that bookstore is far away._

They had entered, yet stayed out of the way while Maura finished some instructions, ending with `Thank you, Daniel. That will be all.`

Softly closing the door behind him, the girl's took in _more_ of what was, they were _very_ rapidly learning, an _in_ **Concept** _and_ **Deed** , actual _Very Important Person!_ Maura gave them a soft, warm smile.

June started. "... You had mentioned to _him_ about doing the `west ends' reviews`. How far out from Boston do _you_ cover?"

"Boston is sometimes called a ` _city of neighborhoods_ `, because of the profusion of diverse subsections; the city government's Office of Neighborhood Services has officially designated 23 neighborhoods. And from the people here and there, including the sarcastic one over _there_ , I have learned to make use of 'slang' from time to time." And with that her smile to the brunette now _glowed_. Her `reward` was said ' _sarcastic one_ ' pressing her lips together and blowing a kiss....

The Dr. turned back to the question still aired. 

"As of 2012, from voter records, up to various polling responses gleaned, Boston was estimated at 621,885 people. It has _enlarged_ from even it's Incorporation in 1822, and currently covers 88.92 square miles. But, in truth, my 'reference' to _that_ geographical area, I was speaking of the 4 _most_ western counties; _Berkshire, Franklin, Hampshire,_ and _Hampden_. I have a review scheduled for each of those 4 counties' ` _Office of Medical Examiner_ `. Massachusetts consists of just _over_ six _million_ five hundred fifty-six thousand people, and 14 counties totaling ten thousand five hundred sixty two _square miles_. Some of that _area_ covering the Bay and other water areas. If there is a cause of death which is not natural, an office such as this works with what ever level of law-enforcement needs that support. Ultimately, This Office, and my signature, will back that up. As for Boston, well... that is _all_ my neighborhood."

"It's said a ` _Full Moon_ `.. _helps_ people go crazy. How'd you guys do with this last one?" came from Quinn, as June slipped into a chair facing the desk, while Quinns' gaze wandered about, digging into her purse, for evidently, some tasty home-made candy, considering the wax paper Quinn unravelled was completely plain... then settled on two images side by side; the left was.... just dark lines on a page to Jane, from where she now stood. On the right was a simple image. An artists' rendition of ' _Cutting down Beacon Hill, ca. 1811_ '. Jane dwelled on _something_ on the edge of her thoughts.

Jane _well_ remembered the title for the picture considering how many times she'd seen it in 4.. no, 5 textbooks all down through school. And Jane started to tune everything out, in favor of enjoying the atmosphere she suddenly felt in the room.

 _God, I remember Ma trying to get_ me _to settle down back when oh, I was 5 or 6, or somewhen... she gave a great big ol` 'Hail Mary'_ and _a 'Our Father, Who Art in Heaven', and gossiped with a neighbor that she'd have had better luck `Nailing Jello to a Tree`..._

Quinn had stepped to the corner and looked through the leaves and tendrils of the Ivy hanging from a pot at the top of a three-tier Macramé plant hanger, leaning in and smelling, no, _rubbing_ a cheek against a broad frond and letting her fingers slowly stroke its edge,   
then moved down.. and down again. 

The middle actually held a decent-sized replica of _**Old IRONSIDES**_ herself, the `USS Constitution`, in what amounted to a 30 lb. snow globe. The bottom held another plant, which was easily cared for... _as long as you fed it_ **blood** , Jane giggled quietly to herself. When introduced to the **Dionaea Muscipula** Maura got from Vince Korsak back in April the brunette promptly named it ` _Seymour_ `, and fed it a slug.

Then the red-head pivoted to the wall, and one of a few true gifts from Jane to Maura. The framed print of an aerial photograph, taken of Boston in 1860, from the Balloon _Queen of the Air_ by J. W. Black. Then on to another item... then another...

"-and you did all _that_ to figure out who _really_ did it, while behind _bars_???"

Jane tuned _in_... because she _had_ too...

"Yeah, like I have said, Maura is amazing. For parts of the galaxy, _Darth Vader_ was still a `boogie man`, not really _sure_ it's out there. This is _Boston_. Paddy Doyle was _and_ is a _boogie man_ , and for the wrong people... you _knew_ he was out there... _somewhere_. Because he _was_. Luke Skywalker had the `Force`... Maura Isles is _Good_!" All was said with a _wicked_ smirk.

June had that _look_ that made the Dr. pause, which allowed, "I'm thinking there is a _sto-rey_ there," instead come from the red-head.

Maura huffed.. then sighed. "Jane, please. Should we discuss how many times you've been the `Superhero` of the moment... which gave me how many _more_ grey hairs each time I saw or heard _something_." The blond drew in a ragged breath. "I'm not religious, but every time I _hear_ that gunshot... and _seeing_ you fall to the street..."

"Someone letting their dreams run away with them? Do you have _visions_? You're not related to Stephen King, are ya?" Quinn asked.

"With 31 witnesses, no... more like a recurring nightmare. It really happened," was said in such a calm monotone by the blond-

"Wait, waitwaitwait! When was _this_!" was practically demanded as she turned around.

Looks were exchanged between blond and brunette, yet Quinn barely started with Dr. Isles before then locking on and staying with Jane, while June just watched the blond, a warm sympathetic gaze in her eyes for the now, _again_ , hurting older woman.

"..I was......I.. was being used... as a hostage and human shield by... by a bad cop." She heaved a sigh. "Maura and I was down in the Morgue. She was trying to stablize my brother... he was a ` _uniform_ ` at the time, and he'd been shot. An undercover Drug officer had shot him... a couple other officers, well, him _or_ his crew... _he_ killed another woman in the Precinct, she was the only witness to him _executing_ his own partner..."

By then Maura had slowly stood, and moved into the brunette's reach... her space... down to feeling the hammering heart of the taller woman as she took Jane into a gentle yet tight hug. But a hand still drifted around Jane's side. She heard words down low...

"Please, Jane. Maybe I can _finally_ let go of the last of my pain? Angela can't understand. Frankie does, as do Vince and Barry. But they _all_ know. They are the extremes of the scale. As a scientist one sometimes needs to compare results with an independent source. Please, trust me, Jane?"

She breathed... then sighed herself. Nodding. "Okay, Maur."

Maura carefully gripped the blouse under her hand and pulled it up and out from the waistline of Jane's pants.

And as the skin on Jane's abdomen became visible Quinn whistled.

"Ouuu-ccchh. That _looks_ nasty." Maura simply rolled them both counter-clockwise, and exposed the ` _exit_ `...

"... _Fuck_ that," was all she could say before selecting a bit of chain and 4# cannon-shot to occupy her attention, her hands now gripped behind her. These were resting next to a copy of " _On Liberty_ ", by John Stuart Mill.

June's hand twitched up. "Of course _you_ were there to treat the situation. Still, even being _right_ there, when it _happened_ , must have challenged even _your_ skills." She shifted back to the right, then the left. "That _was_ point-blank. Super- _Human_ is more like it..." She mumbled to herself while drawing lines in the air. "Wait, wait-, if he was behind you.... how the hell does a bullet go _in_ here... come out there?"

"Cops were everywhere, nobody had a clear shot. My brother was _still_ down in the Morgue, stable but leaking... I'm in the middle of it all." She sighed... and again. "I grabbed his gun hand, as I could get better leverage with my two hands to his one... but all I could do was curve it _in_ to me," and she demonstrated by stepping away and bending her arm. Quinn turned just enough so the red-head could see from the corner of her eye.

"Praying _my_ awareness of 'human anatomy' was like it should be in one of _her_ beloved textbooks, I really _PRAYED_. I `aimed`... and pulled the trigger. Went in me like a pin needle and a hot poker. When it left me and started on him.... more like razor blades, and a sledgehammer, start to finish. He wasn't really taller, but scrunched down a tad?" and she pointed on her side. "That one shot flattened out like it can, and, _lucky_ me, it even had splinters. All for him. Gone, and I mean _gone_ , were the liver, right kidney, the bend from ascending colon to traversing... about 8 inches of various spots of the Small intestine..." She put both arms straight up and stretched, Maura giving her a bit of room to do so. Her left came down around the blond's shoulders, and _she_ hugged Jane again with both of hers.

"He was very ` _dead_ ` when he hit the deck. Good riddance."

"..And that was 3 years ago, girls," came from the blond.

Jane justed closed her eyes and concentrated on the warmth beside her. Focused on that word the _Therapist_ wanted her to use. 

_What_ are _the next_ three _things... what's the next 3 streets..._  
_ _ _ _ __ __ __ ___ _____

"..so, I had Jane make the incision. By the time Detective Sergeant Korsak found us, as Jane would say, we had ` _gone from the frying pan.. into the fire_ `. Odd metaphor that, considering we were about to be drowned, trapped in a car being flooded from a spillway."

"..Yes, Maur... it was _odd_ ," and Jane just placed a kiss on the side of the doctor's head... and getting _another_ blush for her efforts.

Jane and Maura were still standing where Jane was leaned against the wall, just shifted a bit. Jane was now holding the blond in front of her, with her left arm across her chest and it's palm resting on the shorter woman's right shoulder. Maura Isles was quite comfortable where she was, with both her hands just holding the brunette's forearm. One thumb slowly stroking back and forth to no real rhythm. Just being there...

"Dr. if I may, please?" came from a calm, still Quinn, standing by her desk. Her open hand was evidently gesturing to the lower shelf of the Tea trolley Maura had against the wall behind her desk's chair.

Maura thought, and nodded. "Please, have a care with it, Miss Weiss."

Quinn did not curtsey, but bowed. "Thank you, Doctor," then turned and bent easily, only to return upright and turn back to an open end of the desk. Jane now saw what she had grabbed when she laid it down-

"How the Hell did _that_ get up here!" she exclaimed when she saw the black, supple leather case that Quinn slipped open... and retrieve the old musty book from inside.

"Jane, it's all right. I suspect you were too focused on your Impish impulse with the girls here to have noticed much of me, let alone that I carried it up with me," Maura said to Jane, before turning to gaze at the book now open on her desk. She stepped closer, as did June. It's essence tingling over them as they leaned nearer.

Jane stayed where she was...

 _Shit. That.._ thing _... is gonna eat up our whole week, too. I know it. The weekend didn't suck_ that _much because, `Hey, it's Maura`, but fuck me if 'Full Moon Fever' isn't_ still _doing a number on her... Though, gotta admit, it_ was _a Damned nice full moon._

June spoke, "what did you think of these Glyphs set between some of the lines of Latin, Dr?"

Maura Isles followed her finger along with June's as the medium brown-haired pixie pointed something out... then again, when she flipped a page.

_**"...It nigrum ... cum sanguine luna obtenebrescit..."** _

Jane Rizzoli slid carefully against the wall to the nearby closed door, her hand blindly searching for and grasping the knob in its grip once found, and twisting. She dared not pause, but knew she needed to be careful in not disturbing the-

" _Encore deux pièces, les enfants._ " ... and such a sigh rattled out of her friend-

-Jane leaned against the now closed door in front of her, dragging in ragged breaths as she tried to settle her racing heart.

"Detective, are-"

And she did just jump out of her skin, as her hand flew to her mouth to keep in her scream. Her eyes shot to the source of that voice-

Mr. Blake tipped his head further, the hand holding a pen aloft slowly putting it back down. Again he spoke, in the same modulated tone he had just used. "Are you alright, Detective?"

Jane just sagged against the door behind her. She closed her eyes and focused within herself; her heart... her breathing. How warm she now felt. Opening her eyes she pushed off, aimed for the outer glass door.

"I'm.. fine, Dan. Just gotta hit the can. Lunch was _good_ , ya know.." She looked towards him without focusing on him. 

"Very well, Detective. Do be well," but he still watched as she left and turned for the lavatories he knew were further down from the elevator.

She had barely cleared the outer door when she realized she'd felt a bit of pressure down low.

 _well, fine.. you gotta_ go _, you_ gotta _go_

Some minutes later saw her leave the restroom, still rubbing her dry hands as she just stood in the hallway, before turning further down to head towards the `Faculty Lounge`. Some time before Dr. Maura Isles accepted her position here a prior CME had 'redesignated` a few rooms around here... including the one Jane now entered, nodding to a couple of techs just as they stood and gathered the files they were working on. She chose to stand by the door, calmly holding it open, and let them be on their way. Her fingers drifted over the small Brass plaque on it when she was alone...

_**Faculty Lounge**_  
 _ **Even in Death...**_  
 _ **We can Learn Something**_

Letting the door go, she wandered- then aimed for the Cooler to grab a water, and before she was aware of it had downed better than half of the cold bottle.

_aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh_

Opening her eyes she _wandered_ over to what she knew she would find her way to...

 _Everybody's got a bulletin board; all the 'office stuff' stuck here_. At the top was the "Allow for extra lead-time" memo, reminding people that are considering taking `Paid` vacation time between now and 12 Jan 2014.. _uh..... Boring.. Useless..... Boring..... so Boring-_ Jane moved to the right, the whole last panel even named-

... _`Bad - Wrong - Evil... but still damned funny`_

A Gary Larson clip of an Insect looking at a Human Being through a microscope...

A picture of someone stretching out a black t-shirt being worn, with the `Calvin and Hobbes` characters on it, but the tiger is all bloody as he sits there ripping flesh from a small severed leg...

The Sunday edition of a certain feline singing the praises _of_ and DEMANDING _more_ Lasagna...

_yeah, Maur liked it, too, when I put it there, hence why she struck through the 'Garfield' at the top and wrote "J A N E" next to that_

Jane chuckled at the memory of Maura Isles turning to her with such a pleased look on her face after she finished back then. Now... 

She barely had to look around before snagging a chair, repositioning it, and just sitting and gazing at the board before her. She drained the rest of her bottle and placed it on the table near her. One hand massaged the other for a few strokes, before her left hand found its way into her pocket and withdrew the one item there. A panel of tooled, treated, and stitched black leather... capped by a single plate of solid copper. Her `Shield`. She remembers a ceremony not too long ago...

As Kathleen O'Toole told Jane, when presented with her _first_ badge that said `DETECTIVE`, when she made it out of 'uniform' and into the DCU that like "God's angels, as they can aspire to `Arch-Angel`, perhaps some started out as a `Clarence`... finding their way to helping the George Baileys of the world." Then took a pull from a tall pint, sighed, and continued. "But there are all manner of Buggers, Imps, and right nasty Devils who will take aim at you just because you got their attention, whether you know it or not. So, all you can do is pray to St Michael, and know you've got something that'll help keep his attention on you. Just as everything can grow and change, so shall this, whether it's 'round your neck or here at the belt-line, opposite your gun. You just gotta believe."

Jane's thoughts went back to that first day she said "oops.. yur busted" with Bob Seger playing in her head while pulling out this; her Talisman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little clue; towards the end, yes, that first one was in Latin... the 2nd in French.


	6. Psychology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you see where we are now; as a people, and a culture. Tomorrow, here is to hoping the next 4 years Can be better. The Court Jester of the Apocalypse will 'continue' to hide from reality, hopefully reality will bite him in the Ass.  
> Between the Holidays, then 6th JAN., I've had my attention be needed elsewhere. It didn't help I misplaced the notes I researched, then misplaced its draft New Years day. You'll notice how I've tried to have a character have dialogue, but have them 'recite' and recap events (and That dialogue from earlier), and still feel I've flubbed it up good.  
> This chp ends where it does because I `Want` to post SomeThing!, but it could have gone another 6-8 KB because of more dialogue. Something to look forward to, my few good readers. Thank you.

"You are _so_ busted, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane just... sighed. 

"Am I being _accused_ of something, Dr. Isles," then took another sip from the bottle in her hand.

The click-clack of even low heels in the room were clearly heard as they approached from her left, then rang silent as the honey blonde stopped beside her, snagged another chair from its place, and sat primly.

"Are you alright, Jane?" True concern could be clearly heard.

. . . a yawn, then followed by another, was the only clues presented before the brunette turned to the Doctor.

"I guess..." and aimed _another_ yawn away from her friend.

A gentle hand, with gentle fingers, stroked once from her forearm on down, the blonde's middle finger finding its way to the inside of her wrist, and rested there.

"Pulse is steady.... galvanic skin response is good.... Hershome response is negative, but by the evidence of two empty bottles here on the table and the 100 or so milliliters left in the one in your hand you've ingested 1,400ml of water in about ten minutes." The Doctor's other hand drifted up, those fingers making contact with the top of Jane's sternum before finding their way across the brunette's throat and thyroid glands, back along her jawline, then to take the lobe of her ear between thumb and finger.

"You do know I won't take that from even _Ma_ , right?"

"But you will from me," was the simple response as the fingers at her wrist went further down to catch and hold hers, and squeezed firmly.

"I guess.... ten minutes? Feels longer." And she raised the bottle in her other hand, drained that, and focused back on the blonde, returning her squeeze with one of her own.

"And perhaps it was, as Aaron saw me through the office when they went by, and waved, causing Kim to wave as well. I had already _properly_ introduced the girls to Daniel when I inquired about you, ` _my friend Jane_ `, so then entered the hall and made introductions around. Kim asked if I wanted to see the preliminary results on the Leeds case-"

"That's been, what, tw- almost three weeks now. Wait, _what_ was found to be tested?" and the brunette became rather animated with her eagerness.

"Jane, we are on _our_ personal time." The look she received with that statement was _flummoxed_ , and she was pleased. Maura had continued with a conversation between her, Jane, Vincent, Susie, and Lt. Cavanaugh at the **_Dirty Robber_** when Jane left to use the restroom. Sgt. Korsak had made a quip about Jane and her current attitude at the time... and how she could be bounced out of it. Maura Isles guarded her friend Jane well, knowing she sometimes had to do it _for_ the taller woman. _Now_ was such a time.

"You know my policies regarding work here, Jane." Index finger stroked the outside of the hand she still held as her thumb grazed the palm. "Including the _unofficial_ ones," as she turned her gaze upon the ` _Bad - Wrong - Evil_ `, and then the panels to the left. She continued. "We do important things here by speaking for the dead, and when there are those moments which touch on moments of the living, the living will be protected and kept safe." She turned back to the person sitting beside her. "Especially when the _living_ is very important to me."

Such a warm, gentle look came to the brunette's eyes, followed with a softly uttered "thank you".

Jane finally let her hand slip from Maura's as the detective stood while raising her hands and arms into a high stretch- before slamming a hand over her mouth in what must have been a _massive_ yawn.

"Okay, lets get moving before I say ` _screw it_ `, grab the blanket you keep hidden in the office, recline your chair _all_ the way back, and suffer a 'nap attack'." Then she gathered her 3 empty bottles and dropped them into the recycle bin, visited the cabinet to the right of the cooler, claimed 3 fresh bottles, and put those towards the back of the proper shelf in the cooler. As she did that Maura opened the room's door and waited...

"Well, even _you_ can be well-trained, Jane."

" _Unofficial_ policy letter 'what-ever', which, I quote, is ` _..If you take a bottle, replace the bottle_ `" and stuck her tongue out at the blonde as she approached the other woman.

"Quite.. so, _technically_ , you are not `busted`. Just a bit... _lazy_?"

"Hey," as they both passed into the hallway. "In my defense..."

The blonde paused her stride, looking at the taller woman with an open expression.

".. nah. I have no defense." They took several steps side by side before Jane asked, "you ready to pull out.... and just _where_ have the Bobbsey twins gotten to?"

"We should find them waiting by the car, _if_ they're there, either discussing the merits of the new _mystery_ of the month.. or discussing the merits about one Detective Rizzoli. Let me get my purse, Jane."

Jane stayed by the elevator. . . rather shocked herself. She had pressed the 'Down' button merely on auto-pilot. She heard rumbles and 'dings'. Finally, she spoke...

"Damn, and I missed it!"

"Jane?" was Maura's only reply as she closed her purse, having just returned.

"The _look_ on Quinn and Junes' faces. I missed it."

"Yes, the girls had left with _somewhat_ shocked looks on their faces, but not for what you think." Maura touched the 'Down' button, the doors opened, and they stepped on, Jane somewhat slower than her friend.

"Kim had highlighted items, before also mentioning she'd be passing on the results to _Detective Rizzoli_ before close of business today." Jane now had enough awareness to tap the 'Lobby' button. The doors closed, the car started its descent. "The girls looked happy.... as did _Aaron_. And I quote; 'Francesco has those qualities that-', and he sighed, closed his eyes, and continued with '.. and such boyish charm... those bedroom eyes... a wrestler's physique... ohh, and how he likes hockey...'

A sly smirk was plastered on Jane's lips as she shook her head, a hand slapping the side of the elevator.

The car `dinged` as it passed the 2nd floor.

"It was June who asked, 'When exactly was.. _is_ `promoted` the correct word? `Advanced`?', as I closed the file. `' _Promoted_ '` is correct, Miss Appleton', I replied. `One moment, please, June`. I returned the file to Kim, stressing again how supposedly I would not be back till the coming Monday. `Jane and I plan on having fun`. I bade both Aaron and Kim 'Good Day', and as they turned to the elevator, I pointed the girls onward to the restroom to wash up."

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. As they stepped out Maura continued.

"As we all faced the mirror I paused as I noticed a speculative look on Quinn's face while she was concentrating in the mirror." Maura in turn appeared thoughtful. "June's lips _moved_ , but she wasn't saying anything. More like she was repeating something to herself. Then she spoke up. 'She introduced herself at **_The Station_** as `Jane Rizzoli`, and mentioned in your office about her brother being a _uniform_.. 3 years ago, the time being established by _you_ , Dr. Now, he's a _Detective_?' " Maura took a breath herself as she stepped towards the side of the hall, so as not to block the double doors that faced onto **Albany st**.

"`Yes`, I said. `everyone was so pleased when Frankie Rizzoli presented his results from the Detective's Exam. Top of the list was his mother Angela, followed by a quite proud big sister. He had scored 96 percent`."

Jane nodded along with the recap, remembering her feelings on seeing her brother holding up that sheet of paper, and hearing it from himself.

"Here is where Quinn spoke up. 'Jane is older? Dr., what's his _full_ name?' And I answered - `Francesco Rizzoli Jr. _"Frankie"_ to family and friends`. She had such a look of concentration, then asked 'What's her's?' To which I said `if I told you _that_ , Jane would _slap_ me... then _shoot_ me, hit me with a _shovel_ , and finish burying the _body_ `." Maura held a finger high to pause Jane. 

"I sighed, then finished with `.. and _then_ disown me.` By then we had finally gotten back to the elevator and I considered pushing to call for it, but held off." 

"...You know me.. _so_.. _very_.. well, Doctor," the tall brunette drawled out. Yet the warmth Maura Isles felt from the open, shining eyes of her friend could be measured in _kilowatts_. She knew it.

"Oh, it gets better, Jane."

"...Really? Well, spit it out!"

Maura sighed, then spoke.

"..`Jane Rizzoli has the soul of a Bear. So warm and caring, _especially_ to children. She can be impatient, yet guarded. Hunting skills equal to a Big Cat. Jaguar and Leopard comes to mind. Single-mined in her dedication to her values. Loving.. petulant.. teasing, and many times utterly _vexed_ with her mother. And she can be as a Rock, giving shelter and protection, and though _Nature_ and _Time_ will themselves win in the end, her _Loyalty_ will stand for a thousand _thousand_ years.`-

She saw it coming, knew how the event would happen, still-

"Ooof!" she in turn had her arms up and around Jane's waist as the brunette descended on her with a large hug. Maura _swayed_ in Jane's grip as the taller woman gently rocked her back and forth.

" _I kinda love you, Maur_ ," was the only words whispered into her ear.

Their hug lasted for heartbeats. . . and eternities.

"You are such a poetic mushball, Dr. Isles," when Jane finally stepped back.

"For what I see in you, Jane.. or, for what you might _do_ to me?" was spoken with a grin across Maura's lips.

A mirthful glint echoed in Jane's eye.

"Yeah, go both ways, better to cover _all_ your bases. As it goes, Maur, ` _Keep your friends close... keep your enemies closer_ `.

Maura tilted her head one way, then another, before it bobbed once.

"I wonder how close the girl's will keep _you_ , then?"

A perplexed look was Jane's first reply, followed by "huuhhh?"

"When last we left ` _it_ `, June, Quinn and I were by the elevator upstairs, yes?"

Maura extended a finger, and pointed at the wall beside them...

Maura repeated. ' _and though_ Nature _and_ Time _will themselves win in the end, her_ Loyalty _will stand for a thousand_ thousand _years. Jane Rizzoli is an Angel... just don't piss her off. She can be protective._ '

...and tapped once. She dropped her hand.

"Quinn asked, 'So, she's a buff chick-' then turned to June. 'She told Mike she does Taekwondo and Boxing', and turned back to me. 'You've got her wrapped around your little finger, Doc. How _bad-ass_ can she really be?' I made sure to turn my neck just so, and pointed to the small scar there. `The man who gave me this? He died on the floor, Jane over him... using the very scalpel he used to give me this. She took it from him, and drove it through his chest, aiming for his heart. She hit her mark just fine. I was there, not even a dozen steps away, watching.` The girls looked _amazed and awed_."

Jane breathed for a few moments.

"Put that way... sounds pretty damned _shocking_ , Maur."

Maura simply nodded in agreement.

"Then the elevator opened, I waved them aboard, but held my hand over the seam. `Wrapped around my finger? Hardly. Certainly didn't stop her from _shooting_ my _biological_ father, also at a time and place I was present.... and though he _did_ recover, we didn't quite speak to one another for some time. _Weeks_ , as a matter of fact`. I stopped blocking the door, and stepped back."

She studied the look on the brunette's face as Jane just stared into the air.

"Yes, _shocked_. Even better than the looks on the girl's faces as the doors closed. Then I met you in the lounge." 

Her left hand took hold of Jane's right.

"Shall we, Jane?"

Jane slowly tilted her head down to be face to face with her friend.

"I'm sure, if we did check for a degree in Psychology, we'd find one with your name on it _somewhere_. You seriously and properly screwed with their heads, Maur."

"Then let us see if your hypothesis is valid, Jane."

And with a sunny smile on her lips she pulled Jane after her. Once they were outside Jane used her left hand to claim Maura's left as she bent her right arm, and placed the blonde's hand around her forearm. And on they went. . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, I'm still feeling my way through on spots and in modes, such as 'How' does one present dialogue `now` as compared to reciting that dialogue "in past-tense", especially when its from Person A, Person B, and so on. I'm fairly certain I muffed up the flow, and would enjoy being presented a couple good example's of how its done right.  
> I also shall try to focus better here. Yes, the characters are leading me `thataway`, but I'll try to do better in posting more quickly.


	7. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, and I'm falling further by the wayside. I've a song playing now, and yeah, its That one. You get to the end of this Chp you'll know it. To get the left side to mesh with the right is one thing, but keep trying to get these characters someplace? They keep me going `that way`. I need a better roadmap.  
> And now I've got a bit of David Essex playing. It's cool.

"...Maia, Merope....... Sterope-"  
"...And if I don't hurt her,"  
...and Taygete?"  
"...She'll do me no harm...."  
"Holyoke was 37."  
"...So I'll not pull her tail,..."  
"Radcliffe was 79,   
"...Nor drive her away,..."  
and Smith was 71..."  
"...But pussy and I,..."  
"-and Wellesley was 70.   
"...Very gently will play."

"Could it be based on _when_ it was founded?"

"Presidents? Or Popes?.... Butcher, Baker, Candlestick maker..."

"No, June! _Who_ founded it! But... that goes back to _when_..."

They could now see the redhead turn towards June, who herself had her right side leaning against the rear passenger door, and her legs folded up under her. June turned back to Quinn slightly, but not enough to really see her.

"`veni, vidi, vici`?..." June moved a chip of stone over the pavement, leaving a shallow arc of yellow from ankle to past her knee. "We talking MJ-12, UPS, or FOE... CIA, MI-6, Premier League, NASCAR, VFW, Boy Scout Commando Corp, original six, KGB, MLB, SEC, SPECTRE, what?"

"Why not? Could be. I'm thinking _older_. And it wouldn't have a _name_ , just a motto. Just gotta hope we get to see her in action." Quinn wrapped one finger with red locks, as she had held a similar pose where she was, leaned up against the front passenger door. "For the Doc, there are just so many choices. But _her_? With what we've heard so far? Let's switch gears some more. Bristow certainly fits alot of curves, and if it's as a `Nikita`, then fuck Fonda and Wilson, give me Parillaud. Though, to be fair, if ya want the _right_ height, gotta go with Wilson, otherwise, has to be Parillaud."

"And we're _back_ to casting. Fine. Hathaway. She had dark hair. _Maybe_ Johansson? She stood with the big boys damned fine in 'The Avengers'."

"Shit, June, that's movie magic. She's barely taller than you!" Quinn sighed. "Yeah, I can see Anne in it. Close enough in height as _is_ , stick her in those boots again... _and_ that body suit."

"Fine.... Parillaud? Who is she again? All I see is... black hair?"

"She was the _good_ vampire. 'Innocent Blood'."

"..Oh, _that_ weekend. 'The Hunger' was good, as was 'From Dusk til Dawn'... and 'Bordello of Blood', as you got rather excited in a couple spots that involved vampires _in_ bondage," a sigh, then, "wait, _Wilson_... She's a blonde. _She_ was a vampire. Yeah, that 'League' movie a bunch of years ago," as June made a couple marks on her line.

"Yeah... that _could_ have been better."

"...Well, if we're gonna wander into vamp flicks, and throw a bit of movie magic in to it, what about Beckinsale- oohhh, how about Jennifer Lawrence? Stick a wig on her. Young. Good height, great hips... a _smokey_ voice..."

The girls lapsed into silence, their thoughts not uttered. They were not alone in _not_ uttering a sound...

Though the two women, who had been quietly standing at the front bumper, desperately tried to follow everything they'd heard so far, individually knew for certain from their various experiences one thing.

` _sometimes, just let the suspect talk..._ `

"Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face.... And stars fill my dream... I'm a traveler of both time and space....To be where I have been..." drifted up from Quinn, as June began to shimmy her shoulders. 

...perhaps to a different beat, as her voice arose...

" _All that she want's is another baby, she's gone tomorrow_  
 _but all that she want's is another baby heyy heyyy_  
 _all that she want's is another baby, she's gone tomorrow_  
 _but all that she want's is another baby heyy heyyy..._ "

Applause from behind them had the girls screeching and trying to get to their feet, and now they were aware of the `clack-clack` of heels very close.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" "Told ya, ninja Mob princess _slash_ assassin!"

"Quit fucking _jinxing_ us! If she is, then quit _offering_ helpful fucking suggestions!" This was from June, the shorter of the two, who was up against the car, keeping a good grip on her friend... and keeping her friend between her and the other women. "I think the words _Assassin_ and _Slash_ are not to be spoken of when anywhere _near_ possibly said Assassin!"

"aaaahhh... Hi?" came from Quinn, before she added with a quietly muttered " _yeah, you're right, fuck me_..."

The brunette stepped forward. 

"Well, let's see what the tally is for now," and looked around the pavement, the toe of her shoe brushing this or that bit of stone, an odd bottlecap, a couple bits from leaves...

"Well, doesn't really look like littering, or graffiti. Nothing to damage the parking lot, or the public image of the office here." Her gaze swung up to the girls before her.

"Loitering, and profanity, have been _witnessed_ , though. What do you think, Doctor? A bit of old-fashioned Catholic _corporal_ punishment?"

Two pairs of eyebrows leapt into their respective hairline in front of her.

"Jane, ` _Neither a borrower nor a lender be_ `. Besides, consider how much corporal punishment you received when you were younger. Then juxtapose that result with the evidence of how you are now." The blonde tilted her head in thought. " _Actually_ , Jane, now, I'm rather curious. Just how much did you receive, and especially, did it increase or decrease with the onset of puberty?"

"I grew up a very good, well-mannered, Catholic girl, Maura Isles," Jane quipped as she smirked at the younger girls.

Two pairs of eyebrows tried climbing _higher_ into their respective hairlines in front of her.

"Please, Jane, I'm very curious. Were implements applied? A ruler or other paddle? A belt?" Maura twitched. "Did nuns perform..." and she went quiet as Jane slowly swivelled back to her.

A pause, before, "I'm really beginning to wonder about _you_ , Doctor. Just what _did_ you all get up to back in them there _Finishing_ schools. Other than that it was in Europe... was the Dean _Milo Manara_ , or perhaps _Guido Crepas_?" Jane's eyes widened a bit. "Wait, does your interests reflect who you had as a `Head _Mistress_ `?" She sighed. "Man, just when you think you know a girl. Fine, let's stay on point." She sighed, again. "Do I look like I would allow that?"

"Now, no... well, _maybe_. Back then? I do wonder, hence my questions, Jane."

The brunette practically goggled at the honey blonde.

"Maybe? _May... **be**_?"

Jane heaved such a sigh as she turned towards the girls, only to see June is more wrapped around Quinn now. One arm across the other's middle, her cheek pressed against her shoulder. The pixie biting her lower lip... her eyes hooded.

Quinn sported a smirk. The look in her eyes could certainly be measured by the adjectives 'devilish' and 'euphoric'.

"Girls, just imagine this, 'cause now, _I_ can. Anne, as she was in 'The Princess Diaries', after _Mia_ blossoms. Yet now, as _Selina Kyle_ , portraying ' ** _Jane Rizzoli_** ', dressed as a not _quite_ sluttish Catholic schoolgirl, is called up to the teachers' desk, and told to _stretch_ over its top from the front, and grip the other side. Backside not quite _mooning_ the room. The teacher goes on about an infraction, and that ` _the offending party shall receive... 8 strokes, and shall count each one`_."

The honey blonde positively squirmed at the image painted by her friend.

"Now? Now, I imagine _her_. She could break out in such a case of hives if she even _thinks_ of lying."

"Jane, I've heard _you_ many times in the morning. I'm quite certain whereas, if you were an _offending party_ , one could say, `a _dozen_ 'Hail Mary's' won't cut it, buster`."

And Jane turned firmly and stood upright to the shorter woman.

"Maur, did you hear them? Right now _I'm_ rather offended," as she then turned back, and paused. "...I have delicate sensibilities." She focused on the redhead. "Really? Bridget Fonda? Besides, she hasn't done anything in.. what, 10 years?"

The girls stood as they were, though it seemed June was much calmer now.

"Jane, your delicate sensibilities have made your mother positively _cringe_.... and you liked it," came from beside her.

Jane angled back just a bit to the blonde. "Well, what do you expect, Maur? She damn near never knocks," was said with such a whine out of the tall woman, before shifting back.

Maura Isles looked... something neither girl could quite place.

"In our defense, we started off with Geena Davis. She was killer-..... _o-kay_ , pardon the pun, but she was killer in ` _Long Kiss Goodnight_ `, and she is a whopping six feet. And elsewhere... she got to be a pirate." Quinn stated simply.

"Jane, why is stature important?"

"It just _is_ , Maur. Whether as Dirty Harry, gruff Gunny Highway, Bill Munny, or as a _Pale Rider_ , or any other of his roles, Clint is the definition of ` _Bad Ass_ `, and you do that by standing tall in your boots."

"And win awards," came from Quinn, yet she had a thoughtful look about her.

"Okay, really getting back on track, now," the brunette quipped.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest, trying to _look_ bad-ass.

It wasn't hard.

"Yeah, Hathaway is at the top. _Thanks_ for that. Davis and Garner I can see, Wilson could be rough when needed, and maybe Beckinsale. Lawrence would be a ` _bold fashion choice_ `, but her _voice_ , alone? Yeah, gotta put her name in the hat." She sighed. "And can't cast a movie without thinking of Dame Diana Rigg, and all of that leather wrapped around _Emma Peel_." Jane's eyes refocused. "Who else you toss out there?"

"...Joan Severance, Alana De La Garza, Andrea Parker... Musetta Vander... Stana Katic," came from June, who pointed to the redhead while she uttered her list, when Quinn remained silent.

"Who'd you _volunteer_ , little girl?" came from the brunette.

"I'm more musically and lyrically inclined. Love to read. That, and my cooking and medical studies slash _job_ kinda eat into everything else." She shifted a bit from behind Quinn yet kept a hand on a shoulder. "I've seen some TV and the odd movie, and I guess I'm more _actress_ driven. I like Dana Delany and Jill Hennessy, and suggested them for _her_ role," as she nodded to the blonde. "As people they remind me of some family." 

She glanced to the redhead. " _She_ rattled off another 31 characters, easily. Everything from Dana Scully to Claire Fisher, and then hit the wall, literally," as she nodded to the side of the building. " _Morticia_ , `cause other than Claire she couldn't think of any other morticians, let alone any mortician slash _detective_." She breathed and stretched her neck.

"She hit on Nikki Franco, and went _off_ , again. Then jumped all over with _Chuck_ Charles, The Winchesters, _Bo_ , Sookie Stackhouse, Beth Turner, Tru Davies, Dexter, Vicki Nelson. And the others I and we mentioned. I've no idea who a majority are. I think it follows a theme, or a genre... or blended them. In the middle of all that I thought of Uma Thurman." She looked from Jane, to Maura, and back, to then encompass both. "Sooo, when did you guys show up?"

Jane simply turned to her blonde walking _google_ , and raised an eyebrow.

Maura stepped next to her friend while facing the girls. She waved her hand in general as she looked to each of them.

" _You_ were reciting ' _I love little pussy_ '.... and _you_ were, I suspect, alphabetically listing ' _The Pleiades_ '. Then listed those 4 of the `Seven Sisters` as they are found here in Massachusetts, along with the year of their founding. All being in the _Eighteen_ hundreds." She looked to Jane. "I was rather lost after that," she said with a forlorn look.

Quinn barely twitched, her head twisting ever so much. Still thinking, evidently.

Maura felt an arm draped across her shoulders as Jane rested against her.

"You weren't the only one, Maur. ` _Ninja Mob princess_?` So... when was _what_ founded?" the brunette huskily rumbled out, then went with, "Popes, Butchers, and Candlestick makers? ` _I Came, I Saw, I Conquered_ `. And who or what the _hell_ is the _Boy Scout Commando Corp_? And didn't you just say you don't have time for movies? Both 'Avengers', and Christian and Anne, were last year."

"I can thank _her_ for that," as June patted Quinn on the crown of her head very gently. "No, I've not lived a sheltered life, but, before her, the last thing I saw on the big screen was ' _Black Swan_ '. Before that, was ' _Avatar_ '... and ' _District 9_ '."

Jane dipped her head to the shorter girl.

"Sheltered _enough_ , I think. As for the small screen, I'm thinking you're a ' _Glee_ ' fan? Well, that, and more than a few cooking shows?"

"Almost spot on. That, and I was there to catch ` _Fringe_ ` from the _beginning_ , but missed the last parts of season 4, and onwards. I'd started working for a living. Had to cut stuff out. But we all draw the line at 'Jeopardy'. The whole house watches." June paused, then spoke further. "I have some thoughts, if you please?"

"Sure, just keep in mind they'll not be too _personal_. If they cross a line... _I_ might clam up." June could neither see nor feel any malice from the tall brunette, yet did understand she was being very serious.

June Appleton settled herself.

"You have very fine instincts, a trained eye for details... you adapt to the people around you, while appearing to be reserved. You can be warm, yet not quite so care-free. Certainly when it involves prior traumas. Either your own, or others, such as with Mike earlier. You respect the _mind_ , and the intelligence it possesses. You fence and parry with the Dr. here, but I suspect you'd take what she might simply _ask_ , over your mother _demanding_ you dress up for Sunday dinner. You would make every effort to find that one loophole, to not only forgo looking nice, but skip out on that family dinner, and perhaps more. All to appease _her_." She sighed, and shifted further around Quinn.

"You are fiercely protective... well, `fiercely` _everything_ , I suspect." She paused. "When does Justice fall away, and Loyalty be your last, _only_ guiding principle... or, is that the other way around? Perhaps, _Honor_ is everything." She breathed. "Names have a way of showing who we are. Blackstone or Blacksmith... or just Smith. Gardener, Gardner... Tiller, or Tillman. Fletcher. _What we do when the Dawn breaks on a new day_..."

June shifted her look to the blonde.

"You respect her heart, her determination, and her conviction. As she challenges you, you try to help her in maintaining a balance. Science is truth. The world is the way it is, and you _know_ this, but it is her vision for what the spirit of this world _can_ be that you secretly hope for. You are grounded in the science of everything, because it just _is_ the truth. But you can put your _Faith_ in her. Because she has shown you what she is capable of, and know she has yet to fail to come back to you, let alone fail at anything."

She looked up to the brunette. "Bet it doesn't stop you from getting seriously yelled at however long after the fact."

Jane nodded her head. "I have been known to get a _talking-to_ now and then, especially when I'm on the clock," and Jane rubbed Maura's far shoulder and stroked down to her elbow, then back up. "And at lunch, or dinner... or both. Late, _late_ at night over a beer and a glass of wine." She pressed a kiss to the side of the blonde's head. "And there have been times she absolutly conspired with Ma about me. _Me_!"

" _The surname Rizzoli can be found in various parts of northern Italy, including Venice, Bologna, and Tuscany. This name comes from the Italian word "ricco" meaning "curly." The name most likely referred to someone with curly hair_." Quinn shook from her dazed state, before looking about her.  
  
"I think you're the same way, Miss Jane. You learn what you can, and you ask more questions. Know what is the motive behind _it_. The drama of the moment could be either passionate, or cold, yet powerful. Like a winter storm, or a lazy summer rain with that one spark of lightning."

June said, "Patients are all that matters, you just have to have the patience." She sighed, before singing softly, " _To sit with elders of the gentle race... This world has seldom seen... They talk of days for which they sit and wait... All will be revealed._.." 

"Now, I think you are _projecting_ , Nurse June. God, but kids must love it when they know you're nearby?" Jane grinned softly. "Nice job with ' _Kashmir_ '. You have a _lovely_ voice.... Wait, ` _Elders_ `?" Jane in turn looked thoughtful.

"Presidents? Since old George started it all back in 1789. Popes... St. Peter, _way_ back when. Before _that_ was Julius Caesar, unless... it was merely the first _recorded_ impression of what _might_ have been a passed down family motto. Meaning it's really older than we all know." Jane stroked down and up the blonde's bicep that rested under her fingers. "Okay, I'm starting to see where you mean ` _when_ `, but seeing how you two mesh with one another is still jarring." 

She looked to the blonde. "You're probably 5 or 6 steps ahead me too, now, aren't ya?"

Maura canted her head at June. "Why would you list the Securities and Exchange Commission beside a fictitious malevolent organization?"

Jane palmed her face with her left hand. 

Dr. Isles settled her arm around her friend Jane better.

"June, is there a _primary_ you prefer at Franciscan?"

"No, Doctor. I've hit all the wards, I'm just glad I can help where I can." June sighed, then words came from beside her.

"Dr. Helen Hudson."

3 pairs of eyes aimed at the redhead.

"Sigourney Weaver in ' _Copycat_ '. It fits a _lot_ of details." Quinn's eyes came in to focus again before looking at her friend. "I think you're on the right track. I didn't even think of forensic psychology."

June looked to the redhead while she paused, thinking. She turned to the brunette.

"Sooo... _not_ a mortician?" 

"Good God!" Jane blew a raspberry. "I weep for the youth of America."

Quinn shook her head, looking between the older women.

"Do you practice, or are even connected at all _to_ , a field of medicine, Miss Jane?" June asked.

"Nope." Jane sighed. "Also, for full disclosure, though I know a bit of fighting, _not_ a Ninja." She sighed again. "So _not_ in the Mob. Not in _anyone's_ Mob. I've shot people who _were_ in the Mob... most recently the Irish Mob." She looked wistful, turning to the blonde. "I wonder though... maybe one day, I'll do one of those genealogy things, and _find_ I'm from one of the Medici's of Florence. A proper Princess. But she eloped for love, and her child had what would be called an improper breeding. That child, once grown, has children. One would grow to be an older cousin, who couldn't be claimed, therefore got _nothing_ , as compared to like Anna Maria Luisa de' Medici."

Quinn snapped her fingers. 

"Jane, you're a part of _something_! Please, _when_ was it founded?"

The brunette considered, then, "It's earliest elements goes back to 1630, A.D. That dates' even on the patch."

Quinn almost danced.

"Oooohh, warn central _casting_ , I've got her!"

Everyone looked at her.

" _Evangeline_ ".

Jane squinted at the redhead. 

..."How the hell do you get _her_ playing _me_?" She felt a shudder beside her, and turned to the blonde. "Do you see her playing me?"

... a blank stare was Jane's only answer.

" _Evangeline Lilly_ , Maur." More silence...

"Really, Maur... ` _Lost_ `?" and air-quoted with her left hand.

Maura almost pouted.

"You know me well enough, Jane, to know _all_ my moods at a glance. There is no need to make a _public_ declaration about it. Please?" 

The girls giggled as Jane looked skyward and begged the heavens for ` _a little help, here_?` She looked at her friend.

"There was a TV show that, when it launched, was the _definition_ of 'Wow', back in oh-four, called 'LOST'." Jane had a bright smile on her face.

"Ah. Yes, I have heard of it." She paused. "2004, and 2005, I spent in Sudan, Chad, and a bit in Egypt." She looked to the girls. " _Doctors without Borders_."

Jane thought... 

"You `vibrated` for a minute there. What do _you_ think of when you hear ` _Evangeline_ `, Maura?"

Maura gave her friend a radiant smile of her own, shining through her eyes...

" _Ye who believe in affection that hopes, and endures, and is patient,_  
 _Ye who believe in the beauty and strength of woman's devotion,_  
 _List to the mournful tradition still sung by the pines of the forest;_  
 _List to a Tale of Love in Acadie, home of the happy._ "

Maura reached up and rendered a chaste kiss upon Jane's cheeks.

June sighed. "Yeah. Longfellow gets it done for me, too."

Quinn grumped and groused under her breath. Then, "Gods, please, my good ladies. We are now running ` _fashionably late_ `. I've places to be. _Please_?"

Jane just _tingled_ from Maura's kisses. Then felt herself being turned around. She realized she'd closed her eyes on being kissed by her best friend. So fine, it was on the cheek, but still...

They opened to find she was 'aimed' at the front of the car. Maura's voice came from behind her.

"Do hurry along, Jane."

She walked around the front, fobbing the car open as she went, while June skipped around the back end.

"By the way, Dr. Maura, I meant the ` _Southeastern Conference_ ` for college and stuff. SEC. Mom is a 'Bama girl, through and through."

Jane started the car, then finished snapping her seatbelt, as other clicks were heard around the car. She looked into the rearview mirror. "If your Ma is anything like you, meaning _tiny_ , she's gotta be a gymnast." She looked behind her as she backed out.

"So, Quinn, ` _Evangeline_ `? If it's not _her_ , then, what the hey?"

"And June, the ` _Boy Scout Commando Corp_ `?" quickly came from Maura.

Quinn spoke up. "Better to show you both, than to try to explain them. Besides, we never got a proper answer for what you _do_ , Miss Jane." She huffed in her seat. "We have the proof of our eyes seeing that wicked scar on you. That, and the fact you are _here_ certainly says `Angel` to me."

Jane turned out of the lot, and aimed north.

Quinn turned to June. "Betcha if she _is_ an Angel, she's like _Monica_ , sent down from Search and Rescue." June just shook her head. Quinn turned her gaze out her window, watching the line of trees go by.

Jane paused at a stopsign. "You telling me you girls didn't try to `Google` me?"

"Are you kidding? That's like finding _Pinhead's Little Box of Horrors_ , if you're not sure what you'll find when you go looking!" Quinn said, somewhat loudly, before, "..so, I compromised. Googled 'italian surname rizzoli'. Went from there."

The car began moving, and Jane spoke. "Fair is fair. I'll show you mine... when you Show me yours." She finally got back on **Albany st**. "Come on... give me a clue?"

Quinn whistled a _Bosun's note_. "Fine. Now hear this, your clue is..." and looked to her left.

And June spoke up. "The first issue was called ` _Guns of Mars_ `."

Jane changed lanes. "You two are quite the pair." She signaled, and turned. "Quinn, **Water** or **Devonshire**?" as she looked at her in the mirror. Her answer was a shrug. "Fine." She turned, and sped up, and asked, "So, we cover all the things left out in the open?"

"Girls?" came from beside her. She looked to Maura as the blonde turned to the back.

"Yes, Ma'am?" came from Quinn.

"June, you sang a bit of ' _All That She Wants_ ' from ` _ **Ace of Base**_ `."

"Yes, Doctor."

Maura thinks back. Those words. They were poetic, and lyrical. "You sang something _else_..."

The girls looked to each other, looked to the Dr, and shrugged together, happy smiles on their faces.

Jane nodded while adjusting the steering wheel, that _beat_ now playing in her head.

"..Yeah, Maur. Quinn _spoke_ the first part, earlier on. June sang the second bit, and very nicely at that." Jane threw up a `peace` sign, grinning broadly.

Maura turned to her. "You recognized it, Jane." 

"Sure did."

Maura thought for another block, before-

"Jane, what's Kashmir?"

sssccrrreeeeeeeecchhhhh "%$^&)*%#!+@!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those few who might Not know when they read the lyrics? try this quick link.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfR_HWMzgyc  
> also try  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgvdZsxc8fM  
> and there are so many others...


End file.
